iBaby Spencer
by Jessicathewriter123
Summary: Sam and Freddie's lives change drastically after they move in together. SEDDIE! Rated K for now but may get a little weird in some chapters; I'll warn you.
1. Their New Life

iBaby Spencer: So I wanted to do something off of the skit, "Whats Baby Eating" or whatever it's called with Sam and Freddie with Baby Spencer, but just couldn't think of how; but someone gave me this idea and I tried it out. Sam and freddie move in together after high school to see if they can stand to live with each other and one night a baby shows up on their doorstep. The baby (named baby Spencer) was abandoned and the two of them decided to keep and raise him, but find "parenthood" not as easy as Health Class made it sound. (This has probably been done...but here's my version!)

**Chapter 1**

It was a Monday evening and the two of them were getting comfortable in their new apartment. Sam and Freddie had finally admitted and embraced their love a few weeks after high school graduation. They went slow after that, making sure they were right for each other. It only took a few weeks, and they had realized they were. Good morning texts, holding hands, meeting on the balcony for late night star gazings. Yeah they were right.

(Flashback)

_So when one night she got a text from him, it was a bit of a shock, but she immidiately liked the idea._

_"Lets get a place for ourselves for a real test to see if we could stand each other." it said._

_"You're a nub. Your mom wouldn't let you move out." she responded._

_We all know Sam's mom could really care less about her moving out. She and Freddie both had steady jobs and saved up a little money. Luckily the rent for the apartments wasn't too high, so they could probably survive on their own for a while._

_"She's gotten better in the past few...yeah well as long as I call her everyday, she said I could move out." his text said_

_Sam groaned; calling Mrs Benson every night would be a bother. But if it meant being able to live with the Nub..._

_"Fine." she responded._

(end flashback)

They usually didn't call her at night; she called them. Every night at 6 sharp. 6 was when Sam usually started bugging him about dinner. So while he talked to his mom on the phone, she was either digging in the fridge for ham, or the freezer for frozen pizza. They had a budget, but could afford the cheaper versions of ham and pizza, much to Sam's delight.

So this evening, after Frednub had talked to his mom, there was a knock on their door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" she asked, over her ham sandwich.

"My mom said-" he began, but Sam gave him a look.

"If it's your mother-"

"I'm kidding. No, I don't think we're expecting anyone." he said, and headed for the door. She grabbed her sandwich and followed him. He opened the door onto the dim-lit hallway of the apartment and saw no one was there.

No one, except for the tiny something cooing in basket at their feet.

**Cliffhanger! Whattya guys think, wanna hear what happens next? Reviews? :)**


	2. The Note

They stared at the basket, both in shock, as the baby cooed. It looked maybe 6 months old.

"Is that a baby?" Freddie asked, the first of the two able to speak. Normally a sarcastic comment would of been made, but both of them were too shocked to think of a comment like that.

There was a note in the basket on the baby's blanket, and Sam bent to get it.

_This is baby Spencer; he is 6 months old and a very good baby. Unfortunately I cannot take care of him. I trust the two of you can take good care of him and give him a better home than he had here. _

_Love, Anonymous._

Baby Spencer cooed again, and Freddie bent to pick him up, and Sam got the basket. Freddie cradled the baby close to him and he and Sam shared a look.

"I guess we're parents, Sam." Freddie said after a pause.

"We're gonna keep it?" she asked.

"Well we can't just put him back outside in the basket. Let's call my mom, she'll know what to do."

"No! You can't use our names and 'baby' together in a sentence to your mom. She'll kill us." Sam said.

"She won't kill us- she'll kill me." Freddie said with a smirk. "Besides, she knows it's not _our_ baby...we haven't gotten to _that_ stage in our relationship yet."

Sam said nothing, and Freddie handed her the baby as he went to the phone. Sam cradled the baby the same way Freddie had, and it looked up at her and gave her a toothless grin. Sam felt the love and admiration she felt towards ham to the baby just then, and smiled back.

"Mom? Yeah, uh..." Freddie was staring at the wall, listening to his mom through the phone.

"We were just talking, Freddy-Bear, are you ok? Did Sam beat you up again?" a worried Mrs Benson asked alarmed.

"No, nothing like that, mom. Well we opened our door and found a-a baby." Freddie said, and held his breath. There was silence on the other line, and he was just waiting to hear what his mother had to say about it.

"A baby? You found a baby on your doorstep?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah...he was just laying in a basket with a note on him...what should we do?" He felt a little strange to be asking what to do with a baby, but nevertheless, wondered anyway.

"Well, you can't just leave him in the basket outside...I bet the baby has something to do with Carly! She probably left him there and went off to some fancy college or something." Mrs Benson was still a little ticked from the thing from where Freddie was hit by the truck.

"I doubt it mom...she and Gibby still live in her apartment right across the hall from you." He regretted this instantly. Now Mrs Benson could go and harass them anytime. He hoped she wouldn't.

"Bring the baby over here and we can figure out what to do with him then." Mrs Benson said. They had only moved three blocks from old Bushwell Plaza; a walk back there might be nice anyways.

"Okay, we'll be over in a bit. Thanks, mom." Freddie said.

"Just be careful coming over, Freddy-Bear. See you soon." she said, and hung up.

"Sam, we're going to my mom's-"

He barely got this sentence out before a loud groan was heard from the living room where she was left with the baby. The baby giggled at this.

"She said we'll figure out what to do there." He came out into the living room to see the two getting along nicely.

"Looks like you two are doing well." Freddie said with a smile.

"What can I say?" Sam said, smiling again. "It's pretty cute."


	3. Baby Things

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Freddie walked along, him holding the baby, as they headed for his mom's apartment. It was a lovely evening; the sun was setting and it was peaceful. The baby fell asleep almost as soon as they started walking, so he'd get a little rest.

"Now we won't have to wait 9 months for our own." Freddie said.

"Yeah, but we're suddenly parents." Sam said. "Are we ready?"

Freddie said nothing, and they both glanced down at the baby; he was sleeping peacefully. Like Sam said, he was cute.

"My mom will probably help us raise him." Freddie said, and Sam groaned again.

"If your mom sprays it with antibacterial spray or tries to give our kid a flea bath, I'm putting my foot down." Sam said.

"Our-our kid?" Freddie stuttered, making sure he heard right.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" she said.

"Well first off, it's a he." Freddie said. "Second, I guess it is."

"Right." she agreed. "Now be quiet, or you'll wake it."

They got to her apartment after 7, and Mrs Benson was spraying the room with a can of antibacterial spray; Sam gave Freddie a look, and he shrugged.

"Mom? We're here." Freddie said, watching his mom spray the room.

"Hang on while I get the apartment clean for the baby." she said, and sprayed one more spot, and turned to them. She saw the baby cradled in Freddie's arms and smiled.

"Aw, let me hold him!" she said, instantly melting from sight of the baby. Freddie shifted the baby in his arms, and handed him to his mom, now the grandmother. The baby stirred and opened his eyes, and grinned at his grandma.

"Oh, he's precious." Mrs Benson said. The baby had blue eyes and dark brown hair, round cheeks and a small nose.

"I can't put my finger on it, but he looks like someone I know." Freddie said.

"I thought so, too." Sam agreed.

"What's his name?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Uhm, the note said baby Spencer." Freddie said.

"It couldn't be that Carly-girl's brother?" Mrs Benson asked, looking up from the baby at them.

"He doesn't have a kid." Sam said. "I don't think he even has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen him in ages." Freddie said.

"He doesn't have a kid." Sam said firmly. "Carly surely would of told us..."

"That's true. So his name just coincidentally happens to be Spencer." Freddie said.

"And you guys are going to keep him?" Mrs Benson asked.

"It's barely been an hour, but I feel the same way about him as I do with ham." Sam said.

"It's rare for her to love anything as much as ham." Freddie said with a grin.

"So what do we feed it?" Sam asked, ignoring Freddie's comment.

"Well, baby food, and milk." Mrs Benson said. "And he'll need diapers, and bottles and blankets- I still have all of Freddie's baby stuff. I'll get it for you."

She handed Spencer back to Freddie and left the room. From the hallway there was some fumbling around and stuff being moved. The baby looked up at Freddie and grinned, seeing him again.

"He knows me already." Freddie said, smiling.

"He's just smiling at you because he knows you're a nub." Sam said. Freddie made a face to Sam's comment and the baby giggled.

"Well, he has a good sense of humor." Sam said.

Mrs Benson came back just then with a box labeled, "_Freddie-Bear's baby stuff_". She set the box down on the coffee table and opened it. Before taking anything out, she grabbed the can of spray and sprayed inside the box.

The first thing she took out was a tiny blue cap. She turned and put it on the baby's head, and she smiled.

"Good, it fits." she mumbled, and turned to take more stuff out. Sam and Freddie watched. A blue onesie with "I love Mommy" across the front; A green shirt with "Mommy's Little Boy" across the front; A white teddy bear with button eyes; A yellow blanket with a duck on it; some plastic bottles bearing "I love Mommy" and some with little animals on them; more clothes and blankets; the usual baby stuff.

"And this was your favorite book." Mrs Benson said, taking a hardcover book out with both hands. "_Mommy's Little Monkey Gets Ready For Bed." _

"Ughh, not the monkey book." Freddie groaned.

"It was your favorite, we read it together every night!" Mrs Benson said. She placed the book on top of the stack of blankets.

"And I'm sure baby Spencer and Freddie will read it together every night." Sam said mockingly in baby talk.

"You better, Freddie-Bear!" Mrs Benson said seriously. "No grand-kid of mine will grow up to not love the monkey book!"

"Alright, alright." Freddie said.

"Oh, he'll need diapers." Mrs Benson said suddenly.

"Did you keep Freddie's diapers too?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"No, actually. That would be unsanitary." Mrs Benson responded, still serious.

"So we need to go buy diapers and baby food." Freddie said, mentally making a list in his head.

"You must buy the smooth baby foods so he won't choke." Mrs Benson said. "No chunky pineapples or apples until he's at least a year."

"Alright then." Freddie said. "Thanks for the stuff, mom."

"Only the best for my Freddie-Bear. It's great I can re-use this stuff. I was just going to pack it in storage and look at it every birthday of yours." She talked as she packed the stuff back into the box.

"Oh, most inportant!" she said, stopping. "A car seat!"

She hurried off to the closet again.

"She didn't really keep your car seat, did she?" Sam asked.

"Do you even need to ask? It's my mom." Freddie said. "She kept everything except my diapers, as you can see."

Both Sam and the baby laughed at this.

Mrs Benson came back a few minutes later with a blue carseat.

"This should keep him until a year old, then I'll give you Freddie's other one." She put this carseat down next to the box and looked thoughtful another moment.

"It's getting late, so I'll drive you guys and the baby home. After we get the diapers and food at the store, of course."

Freddie and Sam both smiled and the baby sat quietly in Freddie's arms. Though they were glad to get the stuff, the two of them were getting anxious to get home to settle in with the baby and get to know each other better.

**Challenge:** Start to guess who's baby it could be. The ending with shock you! :) And thanks for reading!


	4. Bonding before bed

**Chapter 4**

An hour, three packs of diapers, and 20 jars of baby food later, they were finally headed back to their apartment. Shopping had been simple. Mrs Benson knew where to go and where everything was, and the new parents and the baby just sat back for the ride. They saw a few people out at the store that night, including Nevel and Lewbert.

"When did you guys have a baby?" Nevel sneered at them.

"We found it outside our apartment." Sam said.

"Him, actually." Freddie said from the side.

"Oh well." Nevel sneered. "He looks like someone I know."

"That's what we're saying too!" Freddie said. "But who?"

"I have no time for you guys." Nevel said. "I need to go buy bread-and-butter pickles." And with this he was off.

"Someone you know, Freddie-Bear?" Mrs Benson asked from the side, looking at the list they had composed of what to buy.

"Yeeeah, you can say that. But nevermind." Freddie said.

"Alright then, lets go buy baby stuff." Mrs Benson said, leading them off.

Now at home, unpacking diapers, baby food, and the box of stuff of "Freddie-Bear's", they were finally able to spend time alone with the baby.

They put him on the duck blanket on the floor, with the teddy bear of Freddie's, and began unpacking the other stuff. The baby stayed on the blanket and chewed on the bear's legs, and cooed. He really was a happy baby.

"It was nice of your mom to buy us the diapers and food." Sam said, putting the last jar on the counter.

"See? My mom isn't all that bad." Freddie said.

"Yeah, well." Sam said. She went to the fridge and took out some ham.

Freddie looked over at the baby and gasped; Sam dropped her ham and turned, too.

The baby was on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth with the bear in his mouth. He saw that they were looking at him and sat down, dropping the bear out of his mouth and smiling.

"He was almost crawling!" Freddie said.

"Aw, he's growing up so fast." Sam said, thoughts of the ham forgotten temporarily.

"And we've barely known him for three hours." Freddie said.

"Love you, nub." Sam said, turning to look at him. He smiled.

"Love you too." he said back.

Bedtime was at 9. The two of them pushed their beds together and made a spot for the baby in the middle of them. With a bottle of milk, he fell asleep rather quickly, surrounded by love.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered a while after the baby went to sleep.

"Yeah?" she whispered back through the darkness.

"I'm glad all this happened. Moving in together, finding the baby..." he trailed off.

"I'm glad too, _Freddie-Bear_." she said, mockingly, but lovingly.

There was silence for a while; each thought the other was asleep, but they were both awake.

"We're parents." Freddie mumbled, when the baby made a noise in his sleep.

"You bet, Freddicini." Sam whispered back. "And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: **This was so lovely to write! Sorry it's a little short...but thanks for reading! Have you thought about who might be the baby's parents? You'll see! Lots of shockers coming up. :)


	5. Good morning, Nub!

**iBaby Spencer ch 5**

The next morning they awoke at 6, to the baby's gentle cooing; he had only woken up once in the night, with a bout of the hiccups. Sam had made Freddie get up and walk the baby around to end his hiccups, and with barely any protest, Freddie had done it.

"Hi, baby." Sam cooed to him gently. Baby Spencer gurgled and drooled.

"Frednub, get up. Baby wants to see you!" Sam said in a sing-song voice. Freddie groaned and yawned. He turned on his back and turned his head to see the baby.

"Hi, baby." Freddie said, not as enthusiastic as Sam had. The baby hiccuped once, and giggled.

"Oh, are you gonna get the hiccups again?" Freddie groaned.

"He's hungry." Sam said, sitting up in bed.

"How do you know that?" Freddie asked.

"Cuz if he's anything like me, he'll want to eat as soon as he wakes up." Sam said. She picked the baby up and stood.

"Lets go, Fredducini." Sam said, and he sighed. He sat up and stretched.

"Alright then." he said, getting out of bed. They all walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"I just realized something." Freddie said, standing at the fridge about to take the milk out.

"That you're a nub?" Sam said.

"No. We didn't call Carly and Gibby and tell them about our bundle of joy." he said, and turned to put the milk on the counter. The baby bottles that were once his stood by the sink, ready to be used again.

"I haven't eaten yet, and can't deal with them yet. Lets eat first then call em." Sam said.

"Well it kind of is a big deal." Freddie said. "Not every day you find a baby on your doorstep."

"I guess we can tell him he came from the stork then." Sam said. "You know, since we didn't have _it_, and have him like that."

"Well that's one thing we can cross off on our parental to-do list." Freddie said.

"I'm glad we found him. I would of broken your neck for sure if I were to go through childbirth." Sam said. She was at the fridge now, looking for breakfast. Freddie suspected it'd be ham.

"I'm glad too, then." he said, pouring milk into one of the bottles. He handed the bottle to the baby, who had been eagerly watching him the whole time he was fixing it. The baby seemed to like the milk alot.

"Can I feed it some ham when it's done with the bottle?" Sam asked, pulling the package of deli meat out of the fridge.

"_He _can't eat ham. He has no teeth." Freddie said, stressing the first _he._

"No baby of mine is gonna grow up not eating ham." Sam said. "He better grow some teeth so I can make him a carnivore."

"Teething is going to be terrible." Freddie said. "I hope there's something in that box for that."

"We'll worry about it later." Sam said around a mouthful of ham. "Now, eat so we can tell our friends."

Freddie held the baby on the couch while Sam got her cell phone out to call Carly. The phone rang only twice before being answered.

"Carly? Yeah so...we found a baby." Sam said. There was a pause on the line as Carly tried to process.

"A baby? You just found a baby?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah. The Nub and I opened the door and there it was on the doorstep." Sam said. Carly said nothing.

"Carls? You there?" Sam asked. Freddie looked up at her from the couch.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm here. Can I come and see the baby?" she asked, her voice sounding a little shaky.

"Yeah, sure. You know where we are, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I do. Be there in a while." Carly said, and before Sam had the chance to say goodbye, Carly hung up.

"That was weird. Nub, clean up, Carly is coming to see the baby." Sam said.

"Clean up?" Freddie asked.

"You got drool on your shirt." Sam said, pointing to his shoulder. It wasn't just drool; there was some spit up there too.

"Aw, he spit up on me." Freddie said in baby talk. Baby Spencer smiled. Sam took him and Freddie went to the bathroom to clean up.

"Good job for spitting up on him." Sam whispered. "Just keep doing it on him, okay?"

The baby giggled and cooed; Sam felt a wave of admiration pass through her for the baby just then, and she smiled.

**A/N: **Ooh, it's getting good! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. :3 Next chapter is the big one! Prepare yourselves! :) (and, thanks for reading.)


	6. Carly tells it all

**iBaby Spencer ch 6**

Carly made it over in record time, and when she arrived at the door, she was breathless. They opened the door and she came in, panting. Freddie got her some water and Sam sat on the couch with her, the baby in her arms.

"Oh my God." Carly said, when she could speak.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked, uneasily.

"The-the baby-" Carly said. Before the two of them could do anything, Carly's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards, passing out. Luckily she was on the couch and had no danger of hitting her head on anything.

"Freddie! Take the baby and bring me a cool washcloth!" Sam said, springing into action, and nearly throwing the baby at him. Freddie, still somewhat calm, ran to the kitchen with the baby in one arm, and got a washcloth and brought it back to the couch.

Carly came to within a minute; barely a pass-out. Sam was holding the cool washcloth on her friends' forhead and looking worried.

"What happened?" Sam asked, locking eyes with Carly when she had opened them.

"The baby-" Carly said again, weakly.

"What about him?" Freddie asked, bouncing the baby, who looked upset at being jousled around so much.

"He's-he's, oh God, it's Spencer's kid." Carly said flatly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

...RIGHT NOW.

"Spencer's kid?" Sam asked. "But he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Yes he does." Carly said. "I haven't been completely honest with you guys."

"Just tell us now, slowly, so you don't pass out again." Freddie said.

"What's to tell?" Carly said, sadly. "I haven't seen him in over a year. It's that girl from Yakima. You know the one. They've been dating almost two years, and I they had a baby. It was a shock when I got that text from him. '_I'm a father._' I haven't heard from him since that text, 6 months ago. So that baby...is my brother's kid."

Sam and Freddie said nothing. What could they say? Their baby was their old buddy's. Spencer, who was always making sculptures; who had once found Carly and Sam's baby chick in his shower; who set almost everything he touched on fire.

"S-Spencer's kid?" Freddie stuttered. He looked down at the baby. The baby looked back up at him, and you could almost see...

"Oh chiz, he does look like Spencer." Sam said, standing by Freddie.

"Maybe we should of guessed from the name...but...but." Freddie was at a loss for words. They all were. The only one who wasn't shocked from it was the baby. He was happily cooing away, unaware his mother and father were off somewhere, that they had abandoned him...

**A/N: **Did anyone see that coming? I wonder. So what'll they do now? :o


	7. The Spineless Meatball

**iBaby Spencer ch 7**

So for the rest of the time Carly was there, their exchanges were brief and quiet. No one really had anything to say. Finally around 2, the baby went down for a nap, and so they had some time to talk.

"So where is Spencer now?" Freddie asked.

"That's just it, I don't know." Carly answered. She looked like she was close to tears. Sam leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Have you texted him?" Sam asked.

"Yes. 10 texts a day. I even had Gibby text him, but no response." Carly said.

"We can try." Freddie said quietly, pulling out his phone.

"Maybe he'll talk to the people he abandoned his baby to." Sam said coldly. Freddie handed Carly his phone and she put his number in, and handed it back to Freddie.

"Don't be too mean." Carly said.

"Give me the phone, Freddie." Sam said harshly. Freddie knew better than to argue with Sam, so he handed her the phone.

"Don't be too mean, Sam." Carly repeated.

"You haven't talked to him in a long time, he abandoned his baby here without telling you, and you expect me to be nice? Fat chance." she said, and started typing angrily on the keypad. Carly went to protest, but Freddie stopped her.

"You know there's no getting through to Sam when she's angry." Freddie said, and Carly knew. A few awkwardly silent minutes later, Sam put the phone down, fuming. Then she got up.

"I need ham." she growled, and went off to the kitchen. Carly picked the phone up and re-read the text Sam had just sent.

"_Where are you, you spine-less meatball? It's Sam; I love the baby, but don't appreciate the fact you abandoned him. As soon as you get this, you better respond." _

Freddie and Carly read the text through a few times, and both agreed it was good. Sam came back to the couch with a ham sandwich and a wrapped Fat Cake.

"Anger food." she said, sitting down.

"I just don't believe he didn't tell me anything." Carly said, sadly.

"Maybe it was for the better." Freddie said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"He's my brother; how could it be for the better?" she asked.

"He's exactly what I called him." Sam said, taking a large bite out of her sandwich. "Now we got a kid that they probably didn't plan."

"But we both do love him." Freddie said calmly.

"That's beyond the point." Sam said, swallowing her bite and taking another.

"Maybe he'll contact us now that you've threatened him." Carly said, smiling a little.

"He better." Sam said, which was a little muffled due to her full mouth. "A threat from Sam Puckett does not get ignored."

A while later, the baby woke up, and Carly got to hold him.

"Well, he is a happy baby." she said, bouncing the baby on her legs; he giggled.

"He hasn't had one crying fit." Freddie said. "Just a bout of the hiccups in the night."

"I made Freddie take care of it." Sam said. She was done with her sandwich and was now starting on the Fat Cake. She opened it, which made the wrapper crinkle, and the baby turned his attention to her.

"Aw, you want a bite?" Sam asked in a baby voice.

"Sam, you can't feed a baby a Fat Cake either." Freddie said.

"Did she ask if she could feed him ham?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. This morning, for breakfast." Freddie said.

"I was gonna give it to him with some milk." Sam said with a sneer.

"Nevertheless, he still doesn't have teeth." Freddie said.

"Fine, but if the baby grows up not liking Fat Cakes and ham, it's your fault." Sam said, and took a large bite of her Fat Cake.

"Anyway..." Carly said, breaking the silence that followed this, "let me know right away if he reponds."

"You leaving?" Freddie asked.

"I should; it's Gibby's turn to make dinner and I should be there so he doesn't burn anything." she said.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Sam said, her mouth still full of Fat Cake.

"Of course. Take care of the baby." Carly said.

"So far so good." Freddie said, and got up to walk her to the door.

"Buh-buh." the baby said, putting his hand up to Carly.

"He's trying to say bye." Sam said, smiling.

"Bye, baby Spencer!" Carly said in a baby voice. "See you soon!"

"Buh!" baby Spencer replied, with more emphasizm this time. They all laughed.

Carly left, closing the door behind her, and baby Spencer's smile suddenly left his face; he started wimpering.

"Aww, don't cry." Sam said, putting her Fat Cake down and picking him up. "We'll see her again soon."

"Buh! Buh!" he cried, pointing to the door. This being his first crying fit, the two of them didn't know what to do. Freddie walked around with him and bouced him on his shoulders; Sam made a bottle of milk, and checked his diaper; they tried a jar of baby food, patting him on the back, but nothing worked until they stepped outside into the breezy air.

Only then did he stop crying; and only then did Freddie's phone beep, with a text from the father of the child they were now in love with.

**A/N: **Deep chiz. But it'll all work out; stories usually always do. Thanks for reading :) Thoughts?


	8. His response

**iBaby Spencer, ch 8**

They didn't go back for almost an hour; once they got outside they realized how nice of a day it was outside and stayed out. Little did they know what they'd see once they got back.

Sam entered the apartment first, with Freddie and baby Spencer, both giggling, following close behind her. It was now almost 5 pm; dinner time, and time to call Mrs Benson.

"I'll make dinner. Pizza." Sam said, heading for the freezer.

"I'll call my mom." Freddie said, grabbing the phone and sitting on the couch. He put the baby on the duck blanket with the bear and a bottle, in sight of the couch so he could keep an eye on him.

The phone rang once, twice, and finally she answered; Sam got the oven ready and put the pizza in; the baby played on the floor. None of them were aware that the spineless meatball had replied.

Freddie's mom asked mostly about the baby. Not that she wasn't worried about her Freddie-Bear, but the baby seemed to be a little more important. She was not over the fact that he and Sam were 'parents', but she supposed that the two of them could do it. She was not aware of the huge bomb Freddie had not told her yet.

"Oh and, mom?" he asked, his voice dropping.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" his mom asked, sounding worried.

"Carly came over today, and...told us some stuff. About the baby." Freddie said, slowly. From the kitchen, Sam looked up from the oven, then glanced at the baby, still playing contently on the floor with the bear and his bottle.

"What's wrong with baby Spencer?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Well...his dad is Spencer." Freddie said. From the floor, baby Spencer laughed.

"I knew that Carly girl had something to do with him! Where is Spencer? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! Dropping his baby off with my Freddie-Bear and the she-devil, Sam! Oh, Freddie..." Mrs Benson was mad now, without a doubt.

"We don't know where he is, but-"

Freddie was cut off when Sam let out a frustrated growl from the kitchen. He suspected it was about the food.

"He replied!" Sam said. "That no good s-"

Freddie cleared his throat loudly so his mother would not hear the cuss word Sam uttered.

"I have to go, mom. Apparently Spencer just replied. I'll let you know about it." Freddie said.

"Good-bye, Freddie-Bear." Mrs Benson said, and hung up.

"What did he say?" Freddie asked after hanging up.

"_We didn't abandom him; we gave him a better home. Better he go to you and Freddie than a completely random couple. We are going to get married, me and the girl from Yakima. You know her. Forgive us."_

"Well, it's going to take a long time to forgive him." Sam said, putting her phone down.

"That it will." Freddie agreed. "How's dinner coming?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sam said. "But if you want, I can still cook the pizza."

"You're not hungry? This really did upset you." Freddie said. He went over to Sam and she threw herself into his arms.

"How could they just leave him like this, with _us_?" she said, sadly. Freddie didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well, now he has a chance at a good life. He's got us to teach him." he said, gently.

"But they just left him like he was a-a ham!" Sam said.

"He's a baby, not a ham." Freddie said.

"They better feel regret where-ever they are." Sam said angrily, and let go of Freddie.

"I'm sure they do. Something as sweet as baby Spencer must of been hard to give up." he said. They both looked over at the blanket and saw the baby on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth again. He tried putting his hand in front of him, but slipped and fell forward. They both rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, picking him back up and sitting him.

"Buh!" baby Spencer said, smiling.

"I wonder if he's hungry." Freddie wondered aloud. He picked baby Spencer up and brought him to the kitchen. In the fridge, he found the jar of mushed peas baby food and prepared it for the baby while Sam held him.

"We should call Carly and tell her he replied." Freddie said, taking the jar to the table.

"Do you think she could take it? He is her brother and they haven't talked in ages." Sam said. She sat on a chair with the baby on her lap in a bib.

"She said she'd want to know." Freddie said. "After we feed him, we will."

"If you think it'd be ok." Sam said.

"Here it comes!" Freddie said with a spoonful of the green mush. He flew it to the baby's mouth like an airplane, and the baby laughed. He took the mush into his mouth and made a face. Most of the food dribbled back out of his mouth onto the bib.

"Gross!" Sam said, holding the baby out to Freddie.

"It's just baby food." Freddie said.

"Yeah, but now he smells bad, too." Sam said.

"Ohh..." Freddie said. "So we have to..change him."

"All yours!" Sam said, shoving the baby at Freddie. He took the baby and she took the food.

"Where did the diapers go?" he asked.

"Somewhere." Sam said, leaving the kitchen.

"You can't just leave me with him." Freddie said.

"Watch me." Sam said, and left the apartment.

She came back a few minutes later, and Freddie had found the diapers and changed his diaper.

"Good job, Nub." Sam said.

"You gotta do the next one." Freddie said.

"Nope." Sam said, and sat on the couch. Freddie scooped the baby up and sat on the couch with her.

"I texted Carly." Sam said.

"And?" Freddie asked.

"She hasn't replied." Sam said.

"Oh great, more waiting." Freddie said, and yawned. The baby yawned next.

"Bedtime, maybe?" Sam said.

"Maybe." Freddie agreed. He leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek.

"I think you're doing a good mothering job." he said, and she smiled.

"I think you're doing a good fathering job." she told him.

"Buh!" baby Spencer agreed, and the little family shared a laugh.


	9. Suspicious, much?

**iBaby Spencer ch 9**

_(I wrote this chapter while watching iStill Psycho and Ghost Adventures!)_

The next day they heard from Carly again. She sounded relieved, and apparently Spencer had texted her right after he had them.

"_He told me he texted you guys; then apologized for not calling me._" her text had said.

"At least she got a little piece of mind now that he texted her." Freddie said.

"I still don't forgive him, though." Sam said.

"Sam...what if they came back, and wanted to take the baby back?" Freddie asked, suddenly.

"They can't do that, he's ours now." Sam said.

"But they're his birth parents." Freddie said.

"You don't think they would, do you?" Sam asked. She actually looked sad, something rare for tough-girl Sam. Freddie bit his lip and went to hug her.

"I don't know, Sam." he said. "I just don't know."

From the floor, the baby gurgled and laughed. He had his thumb in his mouth. Sam and Freddie looked down at him and both of them smiled.

"He is really cute." Sam said.

"Yeah he is." Freddie agreed.

"Would you ever want to have one of our own?" Sam asked out of the blue. Freddie looked at her, looking a little shocked.

"Our-our own?" he asked.

"I don't know, just a thought." Sam said quickly, dropping the subject. She picked the baby up and he looked up at her.

"You really look very motherly holding him." Freddie said quietly. He was still on the subject of their own baby. She looked up at him, blushing a little. He swallowed.

"Yeah, well..." she trailed off, looking down at the baby again. "I really don't get how they could abandon him."

Just then one of their phones went off. It was Sam's, and it was Carly texting them.

"_Are you guys busy? Mind if I stop by_?" her text said.

"Can she come over?" Sam asked.

"I don't mind." Freddie said. "Did she say why?"

"No, just asked if she could stop by." Sam said. She texted back that Carly could come.

The two of them cleaned up a little bit and dressed the baby in another outfit that was Freddie's, the "I Love Mommy" shirt.

"Your mom had bad taste in baby clothes." Sam said after she had dressed Spencer.

He had no time to retort because there was a knock at the door; Carly was here. Again she looked like she was out of breath from running over.

"Hi guys." she panted, "I've got news!"

"What, what?" Sam asked. She was holding the baby and Freddie followed behind with a bottle.

"Spencer got married and said he's coming back!" Carly said, smiling.

"Coming back?" they both said at once. "When?"

"He said they're gonna stay a few more days in Yakima, then come back to Bushwell Plaza." Carly said.

"Did they say anything about the baby?" Sam asked, sounding afraid.

"No, nothing..." Carly answered, and they both sighed in relief.

"We were afraid they might want to take him back." Freddie explained.

"They left him, why would they want him back?" Carly asked. Both of them shrugged.

"Well...he can't see him! No visiting!" Sam said, defensively, and hugged the baby closer.

"Sam, I've never seen you so defensive over anything this much since that pack of bacon-flavoured bubble gum." Carly said.

"I love this baby." Sam said.

"Did you say love?" Carly asked.

"We do love this baby." Freddie said.

"Aw, you two are cute parents." Carly said, smiling.

Sam blushed again and Freddie looked at the floor, also smiling.

"Well anyway, Spencer said when they got back, he wanted to plan a picnic or something at the park to chat." Carly said.

"Sounds kinda suspicious." Sam said.

"Suspicious?" Carly asked. "He just wanted to talk and introduce his wife."

Sam and Freddie shared a look and both shrugged.

"Fine. But if things get weird, we're leaving." Sam said.

"Things won't get weird, Sam." Freddie said.

"It's just Spencer." Carly said. "Remember all the good times we had?"

She remembered; it just didn't sit right with Sam. Spencer was a good guy, but he didn't seem like one to just abandon a baby like that.

"Fine." Sam agreed again, and it was settled.

Carly stayed a while longer and held baby Spencer.

"So, you guys ever consider having one of your own?" she asked.

**A/N: **Does it sound suspicious to you guys, too? Thoughts? And again, thanks for reading. Now I'm gonna see if they catch any ghosts. ;D


	10. Other plans

**iBaby Spencer ch 10**

It was actually a week later he came back, and the day was as nice as any. It was sunny outside, and a lovely day for a picnic. Carly texted Sam and Freddie to meet them at noon at the park, and they began getting ready. The baby fell asleep before they left, so he'd have a little nap before the picnic. But he hadn't woken up when Sam and Freddie were ready to go.

"I can just carry him." Freddie said. He was holding their contribution to the picnic in a basket, ham sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. Sam was holding the bag of baby stuff.

"But he might wake up, and we both know he needs sleep." Sam said. She was sounding more and more motherly each day.

"Sam. He'll be fine." Freddie said. He put the basket down and picked the baby up. He immidiately woke up and stared at Freddie. He actually started crying, something that he really hadn't done since they found him.

"Look what you did." Sam said, a little frustrated. She put the stuff down and got the baby from Freddie and hugged him close.

"Did that Nub wake you up? He's a bad Nub." Sam said in baby talk. Baby Spencer calmed down a little bit, but still looked as if he might continue crying if something set him off. Sighing, Freddie picked his stuff up, but Sam was still hugging the baby.

"Freddie, he feels warm." Sam said, sounding a little concerned.

"Well he was just crying, maybe it's from that?" Freddie suggested. "Come on, we have to go to meet them."

"But he could be coming down with something!" she said, and felt the baby's forehead. It definately felt warm. Freddie put the stuff down again and came over to feel the baby. He agreed he felt warm.

"We may have to cancel with them for today." Sam said.

"Or they could come here." Freddie said.

"We could have a sick baby, why would they want to come and get sick too?" Sam asked, raising her voice a little.

"Well they really wanted to do this, so we should invite them here." he said, raising his voice too.

"Don't you get snippy with me, Fredward." Sam said. "I'm just worried for the baby."

"I'm worried, too." he said, his voice getting softer. "Don't worry, we can get through this. I'll get him some juice."

He dashed for the kitchen and Sam sat on the couch with him. Upon furthur inspection of the baby, you could see his cheeks were red and he had a runny nose. Sam cradled the baby closer and kissed his forhead.

"We'll get through this, just watch." she whispered. Spencer merely glanced up at her, then closed his eyes, looking mildly apathetic. Freddie came back with a bottle and handed it to Sam.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"He's definately not himself." Sam said. She offered the bottle to him, but he merely turned his head away and coughed.

"Call the doctor." Sam said. "The number is on the fridge."

"On it." Freddie said, returning to the kitchen. Sam grabbed her phone, which was close to her on the couch and texted Carly. Then focused her attention on the baby while Freddie was busy calling the doctor on the phone in the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with a pad of paper and a pen.

"The doctor said he probably has a cold. And he gave me a list of things to buy and to do to make him better." Freddie reported.

"So are you going to go to the store to buy them?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking that. Or I could ask my mom to."

"She'd take too long. You better just go. I can stay with him." Sam said.

"Alright. Do you want anything from the store?" Freddie asked.

"Fatcakes." Sam said with a small smile. "But only after you get the things for the baby, he's most important."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Freddie said. He looked over his list again and left. Sam was alone with the sick baby Spencer.

Carly texted back as the baby fell into a fit-ful sleep, the kind like when you have a cold.

_"Should we just come there?"_ she asked.

"_Don't come if you guys don't want to get sick." _Sam replied back, and snuggled next to the baby. She had nearly fallen asleep when Freddie opened the door with the stuff.

"I'm back. We have to give him medicine so he'll fight this cold and be able to sleep." Freddie said quickly.

"Well, he's already asleep, I think." Sam said. "What else did you buy?"

"Some chicken broth for babies, a shampoo for when babies are sick, a soft brush for him, and a teddy bear that helps when baby has a stuffy nose." Freddie said, placing the bag on the kitchen counter. "Oh and your Fatcakes, of course."

"Oh God, you're turning into your mother." Sam said, getting up and going into the kitchen to see all the stuff. She picked up the teddy bear and smelled it. It had the smell of lilac and mint.

"I am not turning into my mother, I'm just a concerned father." Freddie said.

"Well, _daddy_," Sam mocked, "lets give him his medicine before he gets worse."

Freddie sneered at her, but pulled the medicine out of the bag and brought it to the couch where the baby was still sleeping. He opened the box and got ready to give him the dose of medicine when there was another knock at the door.

"Sam? Freddie?"

Freddie dropped the stopper and Sam dropped the Fatcake she was just about to eat; it was Spencer at the door.

**A/N: **Now what will they do? Thanks for reading. ;)


	11. Family Drama

**iBaby Spencer ch 11**

(**A/N: **Guys, this thing is like, writing itself! This is the most writing I've done in ages! Is it possible to update a story too much and too often? That's what I feel like I'm doing. But as long as you guys are enjoying it, I don't see a problem. I'm rambling again, sorry, here's chapter 11.)

"Spencer?" Freddie called.

"Can we come in?" Spencer called from behind the door.

"No, we have a sick baby." Sam called. "Come back tomorrow."

"But the picnic was supposed to be today." he whined.

"Come on, guys, let us in." Carly called. Sam and Freddie shared a glance and mentally agreed. Freddie went to open the door while Sam went to sit by the baby.

"Heeeey!" Spencer said when Freddie had opened the door. He came in and was followed by a blonde girl (his wife) and Carly, who was carrying their picnic basket.

"Don't come too close." Sam warned half-heartedely. "This baby is sick; and he's ours."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Sam." Spencer replied. "This is my wife Sara from Yakima."

"Hello, everyone." Sara said. "Sam, your name is?"

"Yes. And this is my Nub, Freddie." she said, pointing to Freddie, still by the door.

"Pleasure." he said, and closed the door.

"So let's do the picnic!" Carly said, cheerfully. She put the basket down on the table, and began unpacking; sandwiches, cookies, fruits...

"We were just about to give the baby some medicine." Freddie said, picking the stopper up from in front of the couch. The pink liquid was still in it, but to be safe, he went to the sink and rinsed it off first.

"How is he?" Sara asked.

"So you're the one who popped him out. Well, he's a cheerful kid, most of the time." Sam said, sounding like tough-girl Sam again.

"Yes, very cheerful." Freddie said. "We love him."

"Oh, that's good." Sara replied. "Because we don't want him back. All he did was cry with us."

"But he was so happy when we found him, up until now with being sick and all." Freddie said.

"You're seriously just gonna leave him like that?" Sam asked. "Just cuz he cried all the time, you don't want him back?"

"No. All he did was put us in a bad mood; up all night with him, and he'd always get into trouble during the day." Sara said.

"We really weren't ready..." Spencer said, sounding sad.

"And you think we are?" Sam asked.

"Well you guys did seem like good candidates." Sara said.

"Why couldn't you of given him to Carly? She _is_ your sister." Sam said, her temper rising.

"Carly and Gibby taking care of a baby? They can barely cook together. Now you and Freddie..." Spencer said.

"It's not like I'm right here or anything, Spence." Carly said, now her temper rising a bit.

"Well, it's true." Sara cut in.

"Though it's true we both love each other, that doesn't mean we can handle a baby." Freddie said.

"We barely moved in together." Sam said.

"I'm just saying, it was you guys, or a random couple who we didn't know. Which sounds better?" Spencer asked.

"The random couple is sounding better now." Sam said angrily under her breath.

"What she means is..." Freddie started.

"What I mean is, you guys should of taken responsibility for your baby!" Sam said. She stormed out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, and slammed the door. Baby Spencer awoke at this and started crying again. Sara and Spencer stormed out, leaving Freddie and Carly on the couch with the crying baby, and a picnic that would go un-eaten.

Freddie came into the bedroom after he'd given the baby the medicine and he fell back asleep. Carly had taken the picnic and left. Freddie calmly went to the bed to confort Sam, who was laying on her side of the bed. He held the now-sleeping baby Spencer.

"Hey. Wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

"No." Sam said, and turned away from him. Freddie lay the baby down on his side of the bed and lay next to him, and now faced Sam's back.

"Is it maybe because your dad abandoned you and you feel like the same happened to him?" Freddie asked.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Sam said, after a moment. Freddie thought that was it. He said nothing, and turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He listened to the baby's and Sam's breathing, nearly the same a long time before she spoke again.

"I just don't want him to grow up without knowing his dad." she said simply.

"We're his parents; I'm his dad, you're his mom." Freddie answered.

"We're not his birth parents." she said firmly. "His real dad is an artist and his mom is some chick from Yakima."

"So we're not his real parents. So many kids get adopted by parents who actually care enough to raise them, though, and that's what we are. His adoptive parents. We can go to City Hall and make it official." Freddie explained.

Sam didn't speak for a while, taking this in.

"I guess we could do that." Sam agreed.

"We'd need to get his birth-parents signatures, too, but I could take care of that." Freddie said.

"I'm not speaking to them, so yes, you can." Sam said, smiling a little now.

"As soon as he gets over this cold, we'll do it." Freddie said.

"Agreed." Sam said calmly.

"Kiss on it?" Freddie asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**A/N: **I cried while writing this! So much family drama at a picnic! But it'll get happier, I promise! Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Time goes by

**iBaby Spencer, ch 12**

(I hate going over time this quick, because as a writer I feel it's 'cheating', but I got other, bigger fish to fry with this story! Bear with me!)

The baby got over his cold in a couple days, and Freddie told Spencer of their plans. He agreed and both he and Sara signed the document. Sam and Freddie both signed too, and in another week, baby Spencer became Spencer Fredward Benson-Puckett.

All went down easy enough, and soon he turned a year old. They celebrated his birthday in October, close to Halloween. On Halloween, he was a pumpkin, approved by Freddie, but hated by Sam. She was aiming for him to be a Devil instead, but Mrs Benson stated no grandson of hers would be a Devil for his first Halloween. Maybe next year.

On Thanksgiving, Sam and Freddie had his mother over, along with Carly and Gibby, but since the adoption, they had not heard from the baby's birth parents. Thanksgiving day was filled with thanks and fun times, and the baby said his first word, "mama", to Sam's delight. Mrs Benson carved the turkey, and they all fell asleep full and happy.

Christmas came, bringing snow and cold with it, but also joy. Christmas eve after the baby had fallen asleep and they laid their presents out, Sam and Freddie, exhausted at the expense of being parents, had a little 'holiday fun' after both drinking the spiked egg nog. What better night than Christmas to mess around with the one you love?

The next morning Freddie made pancakes as Sam and the baby admired their presents; Sam got a beautiful necklace from Freddie, and the baby got some new clothes and a special knitted sweater from his grandma. All of them got the sweater, actually, and wore them New Years Eve when Mrs Benson, Carly and Gibby came to ring in the new year with egg nog. Uh-oh, more egg nog...

The start of the new year brought new times for them all; the baby learned to walk sometime in January, and so he was getting into everything now. They baby-proofed the house (and Sam had said Freddie was turning into his mother again; he went so far as to baby-proof the fridge). Mrs Benson came over to see them and the baby more and more, and Carly came alot too with news of Spencer and Sara. They apparently moved to Yakima after Christmas, so they would not be hearing from them soon. Well, hopefully.

The years passed and the baby grew and the parents got more experience with him. They grew weary of having to see him all the time. Mrs Benson baby-sat sometimes and they would go out to dinner and back to the house for "date night.". Yeah, things were going good.

That is, until the day a certain kid asked a certain question at age four. . .

**A/N: **Like I said, sorry about moving forward too quick! But there's big things in the future for this, just wait~


	13. The Stork

**iBaby Spencer, ch 13**

"Mommy?" Spencer asked one day, as he watched TV and Sam sat at the table going over some paperwork. Freddie had gotten a job and was working right now.

"Yeah?" she asked, un-amused.

"Where did I come from?"

For a four year old, he sure had alot of interesting ones; Sam's favorite by far was "why is dad such a nub?" (he had picked up on it since she called him a Nub almost every single day.)

"Where did you come from?" she repeated, to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah. How did I get here?" he asked, staring up at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Let's wait until your father gets home and we'll ask him." Sam said.

"But-"

"Wait till dad gets home." Sam said, getting back to her paperwork.

"Oh alright." he said with a heavy sigh. He went back to his TV program. Luckily he didn't have to wait much longer; Freddie came in about 10 minutes later, grinning as he did most days coming home from work.

"Hey, come give your dad a hug!" Freddie said, kneeling down. Spencer turned away from the TV and smiled, and ran to his dad.

"Hi, dad!" he said as he ran, and finally got into his dad's arms.

"Heeeey." Sam said, getting up from the table and going to greet Freddie.

"How's my family doing today?" Freddie asked, releasing Spencer and standing to hug Sam.

"Alright." Sam said, and the two of them kissed.

"Yuck." Spencer said from the floor, smiling nevertheless.

"He asked the question." Sam said as she pulled away from Freddie.

"Dad, where did I come from?" Spencer repeated, fiddling with a purple crayon he'd found under the couch.

"Well, you were a special delivery." Freddie said, meeting Sam's eyes.

"How special?" he asked, looking up at his parents wonderingly.

"Well..." Freddie began.

"We opened the door and there you were on the doorstep." Sam said.

"So the stork brought me?" Spencer asked.

"More or less. And we're so glad he did." Freddie said.

"Do all babies come from the stork?" he asked.

"Yes." Sam said. "All babies come from the stork."

"I wish I could see the stork." Spencer said.

"He only comes at night, after getting special letters from parents who want babies." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna stay up late and try to see him then." Spencer declared.

"He only comes if parents _want_ a baby." Sam said.

"Don't you and dad want another baby? I could have a brother to play with!" Spencer said excitedly. "And I'd teach him to color, and to play with cars and how to get Fatcakes off the top shelf!"

Freddie and Sam shared a look, both trying to stifle a laugh. They _had _on occasion brought up the topic of a new baby, jokingly, though. They still had to raise Spencer a few more years before they could think of a new baby.

"Well, maybe in the future, we could write to the stork for a baby." Freddie said.

"Now go wash up, it's almost dinner time." Sam said. She'd made spaghetti tacos, the specialty big Spencer used to make for them.

"Okay mom." he said, and put his crayon down. He got up and ran for the bathroom.

"Baby?" Freddie wondered aloud.

"They're so curious at this age." Sam said, grinning. "You wash up, too, Fredducini."

"Yes, Sam." he said, and ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands with his son.

A few days later, while baby Spencer took an unexpected nap, Sam found something interesting in his room. She quietly left his room, the interesting thing in hand, and brought it to the kitchen table, where she had started eating a ham sandwich.

A few words were scribbled in purple crayon, the most important being "baby" and "stork". It seemed like Spencer was trying to write to the stork about a new baby. Oh boy, she couldn't wait to show Freddie.

When he got home and had said hello to his family, Sam pulled him aside and showed him the letter while Spencer ate his dinner.

"Well, it definately looks like he's trying to write to the stork." he said.

"Is it healthy for him to do it?" Sam asked, sounding a little concerned.

"It's normal for every child to want a sibling." Freddie said.

"Well that doesn't mean he's getting one." Sam whispered.

"Let him pretend to write to the stork, I'm sure it's ok." Freddie said, and the subject was dropped. They went back to the table with Spencer to eat. Not another word was spoken about a baby for a couple weeks. And for pretty good reason...

**A/N: **This was fun to write. Just warning you guys, the next few chapters are sad...prepare yourselves. (A good story has tragedy, right? Sorry, guys...) And as usual, thanks for reading!


	14. The Bad News

**iBaby Spencer ch 14**

Like I said, get ready...the next few are a little sad. Here goes nothing.

It happened 5 days after little Spencer began writing to the stork. None of them expected it. Freddie came home early from work that Wednesday afternoon and saw Carly was already over. She and Sam were hugging on the couch, both crying. Little Spencer was in the other room coloring, unaware of it.

"I came as soon as I got your text." he said, sitting by the girls on the couch. He was in shock; they all were.

"H-he's gone." Carly said through sobs.

It had happened; her brother Spencer, had been killed in a car crash. Sara had not been with him, she was waiting back at the apartment and was called by a paramedic, then texted them.

"N-not that long a-ago." Sam sobbed.

"Thank God he didn't suffer." Carly said, drying her tears on a tissue.

"Yeah." Sam and Freddie agreed.

Little Spencer came out of his bedroom right then, with a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up and saw Carly was there. (They told him she was his Aunt)

"Aunt Carly!" he yelled joyfully. "What's wrong?"

He ran over to the couch and sat between the two girls on the couch. Carly leaned in and hugged him.

"D-don't you worry your pretty little h-head." she said, the tears coming back.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked Sam now. She didn't answer.

Freddie picked him up and held him close.

"Sometimes, in life, things come up that...well that just aren't fair." Freddie said. He normally didn't cry, but could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Like what, dad?" Spencer asked, unphased. They had not told him anything at all about Spencer, but were going to later when he got a little older. Now, they did not know what to do.

"Well, buddy, like..." Freddie looked at the girls, trying to think how to explain it. Sam took Carly in her arms and hugged her again, making a fresh bout of tears.

"Like when someone you love is t-taken away." Sam said gently.

"Taken away? Like, taken to jail?" He was very wise for a four year old; it was a little surprising he didn't know where babies came from.

"No, more like taken..."

"What's all this mean, dad?" Spencer asked.

"A relative you don't know has, well...died." Carly said, wiping her eyes with a tissue again. Spencer looked at Freddie confused.

"Your..._uncle_ Spencer has died. He's gone." Sam said.

"I had an uncle Spencer? Is he who I was named after?" this he asked rather excitedly, unaware of the curcumstances.

"Well, yes." Freddie explained. "But he's-"

"But he's gone." Spencer said, now sounding sad. He sat down on the ground.

"Come here for a hug, buddy." Sam said. Little Spencer stood and ran to the couch. He climbed up and sat on his mom's lap. He laid his head against her chest and put his thumb in his mouth, something he'd not done in ages.

"Do you have any questions?" Freddie asked gently. Usually little kids asked about these kinds of things.

"Is he going to Heaven?" little Spencer asked. Carly let out a little noise.

"Yes. All the good people go to Heaven." Sam said. "He's happy where ever he is."

**A/N: **Well this was kinda hard to write. :( Hope you guys enjoyed. (And just so you know, I had absolutely nothing against Spencer. I think he's a great character and enjoy him in the show. I didn't kill him off for any weird reason, I really couldn't see him progress in the story, since they said they didn't want him back or nothing. Just saying.)


	15. More Family Drama

**iBaby Spencer ch 15**

The funeral was held three days later, in the church of Seattle. Freddie Sam and little Spencer came, all dressed in black and looking nice, and they met up with Carly and Gibby (also in black and looking nice) in front of the church. Sara showed up right before the funeral started, with a long black dress and veil over her face.

It was an open-casket funeral, but Sam and Freddie just couldn't do it. They stayed behind with little Spencer as the others went to say their final goodbyes. Little Spencer brought his Monkey book and hugged it close. He didn't actually cry, but kept staring at the ceiling with a strange look on his face.

Carly came to tell them it was time for the eulogy after 1, and they got up and took their seats in the front next to Carly, Gibby, and Sara. Sara kept looking at little Spencer the entire eulogy, looking as if she had something on her mind other than her husband's funeral.

"Spencer was a great guy. He was an expert at making spaghetti tacos and making art. Though he set most things on fire..." -he held for laughter, and there was a little- "...he still made great stuff. And where ever he is, may he be working on a great art thing. Amen."

"Amen." everyone repeated. Some relatives in the back rose to carry the casket out to the hearse, but Sara stopped Freddie and Sam before they got to go out. She was crying, but it looked a little fake, because there were no tear streaks down her cheeks...

"Freddie...Sam...thanks for coming." she said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it." Freddie said.

"Are you doing alright?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm adjusting." Sara said. "But there's just one thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?" asked Freddie. Sara glanced down at little Spencer, standing behind Freddie's legs, clutching his book in one hand and grabbing onto Freddie's leg tightly with the other.

"Well, it's just that...since Spencer's passing, I've been lonely in the house. If I could have a companion, then I might cope better." she explained.

"Get a cat." little Spencer said quietly.

"Oh, you are too precious." Sara said. She kneeled in front of Freddie to get a better look at little Spencer.

Sam moved a little closer, ready to jump in incase Sara were to do anything to Freddie or Spencer.

"Well, you just remind me so much of Spencer, that I thought maybe you'd like to come and live with me to remind me of him?" Sara asked.

"No, thanks. I like living with my mom and dad." little Spencer said shyly from behind Freddie's legs.

"But Spencer, I've got tons of fun toys at my house. I have crayons and coloring books and-"

"You can't take him back. He's ours." Sam said.

Some of the relatives and Carly and Gibby turned then, hearing the commotion.

"I'm his birth mother, so I can legally take him back." Sara said firmly.

"You signed the papers." Freddie said. "He's not yours anymore."

Carly came over to see what was up.

"The birth parents get legal rights." Sara said, standing up. "And I say, Spencer is coming with me."

"No!" little Spencer said, grabbing hold of Freddie's leg tighter. Freddie bent over and picked him up and held him close.

"You are not taking him home with you." Sam said.

"I can take us to court over this." Sara said. "Either that, or you hand him over to me."

"Never." Freddie said, his voice rising.

"Fine then. Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, I'm going to take you guys to court over the legal rights of my baby!" she yelled.

"He's our baby, you signed the papers!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam, Sara, calm down." Carly said calmly.

"She's trying to take our baby." Sam said, the anger flashing in her eyes.

"Mom!" little Spencer cried, holding his arms out to Sam. He was getting really upset, you could tell.

"No, I'm mom!" Sara said, reaching for Spencer. Carly stood between them, holding the two apart to try to stop the fight.

The minister came over just then, too, to see what was the problem.

"I'm taking you to court! Clear your calendar!" Sara said, and hit Carly's hand away. She glared angrily at Sam and Freddie, and blew a kiss to Spencer. She pushed passed the minister and stormed out of the church, into the day. Freddie handed the crying Spencer to Sam, and he buried his face in her chest and cried.

In all the commotion, they had almost forgotten they were at the funeral of their friend's brother.

**A/N: **Okay here is where I need help; would the birth mother have lega rights to get the baby back after she signed the adoption papers and after Sam and Freddie have had him for so long? How does this process work? If any of you have information, please drop me a line, since I can't really progress in the story until I know about this. Thanks, guys.


	16. Reviewing Adoption Papers

**iBaby Spencer ch 16**

(**A/N: **I did some serious research about this with the adoption process and everything. Thanks Yahoo! Answers and various Adoption websites. I was so excited to be able to find the information and was silently cheering for them the whole time! I think there should be a court chapter, what do you guys think? Oh, rambling...ch 16!)

It had been about a week since the funeral and family drama. Sara had called and told them they have a court date in a month and to get prepared, to which Sam blew a large and necessary raspberry into the phone's reciever and hung up there. Freddie smiled his approval.

The three of them were a bit down that week, with the thoughts of the funeral so fresh. Little Spencer had a lot of questions, mostly where do people go when they die? And Sam and Freddie did their best to answer them. Carly was over alot that first week after, to mourn and to get and give comfort to them, when really she needed most of the comforting. Little Spencer sat on her lap and rested his head on her chest, his thumb still in his mouth, and Carly got comfort from this.

"Your uncle Spencer was a great guy." she told him.

"I'm an artist, just like him." Spencer said, sitting up and pointing to his newest artwork on the coffee table, a cat drawn with the same purple crayon.

"Yes, you are." Carly agreed.

"Sara can't take him, can she?" Sam asked aloud again. This had been on her mind almost every day since the dreadful funeral.

"Where are the papers from the adoption?" Carly asked. "Maybe there's something about it in there."

"What's a-doption?" little Spencer asked.

"Never mind." Freddie said, as Sam and Carly went off to find the papers.

"Oh. Okay." he said, and went back to his paper. A few minutes after this, he suddenly looked up at the ceiling, and giggled.

"What is it, bud?" Freddie asked.

"The ceiling." Spencer said, a giggle in his voice. He was still looking up.

Freddie had no time to think about this, because the girls got back with the papers. It was a stack, maybe 10 papers, all in a clear insert sheet. The birth certificate was on top of the stack.

"Okay, we found his papers. So now-" Sam began and stopped. "What are you looking at?"

"The ceiling." Spencer repeated.

"What's up there?" Sam asked.

"A funny looking guy. He's making faces." Spencer said, and giggled again. All their faces dropped when he said this.

"Can you describe him?" Carly asked. Spencer met all their eyes.

"He said I can't talk about him. Besides, he's going away for a while now." Spencer said, and he dropped his attention back to his paper. He began drawing circles with his crayon.

"_Spencer?_" Carly mouthed to Sam and Freddie; they nodded slowly.

"Okay, so, the papers..." Sam said, sitting on the couch and taking them out of the pack. They all came out smooth, and she split them into three piles and gave one to Freddie and Carly. The three of them flipped through the papers.

"_The birth parents have between 6 months and a year to make a decision to take the baby back. But after that, the parents could fight for the baby. Not necessarily will they get the baby back, but-_

"6 months to a year." Freddie mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Birth parents have between 6 months to a year to take the baby back. After that they can still go fight for the baby, but it's been so long and-"

"And it would disrupt his life. I mean, he's been with us so long and is so used to us that if she were to take him back, his life would be disrupted." Carly said.

"So that means we must get to keep him." Sam said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Spencer asked, taking his attention away from his drawing for a moment.

The three shared a glance; they had told him he was brought by the stork, and had no idea how to explain he was adopted and his "Uncle Spencer" is actually his father. Sam and Freddie had talked about it after Spencer had gone to bed, but could not think of how to tell him gently. Looks like the truth might have to come out now.

"Listen bud, come and sit on my lap." Freddie said, and patted his lap. Spencer climbed up and looked up at his dad.

"Well, your uncle Spencer, who just passed, was..." Freddie began, but trailed off.

"He was your dad." Sam said, taking over. Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"My dad? But you said the Stork brought me." he said. So little, so full of wonder.

"Well, your mom and dad put you on the door-step and left. We adopted you. Then your unc- dad, passed away and that scene at the church was about your mother wanting you back." Freddie explained gently.

Spencer stared at them, speechless. His face crumpled and he collapsed against Freddie's chest, and started sobbing. Sam patted his back comfortingly.

"But your birth mom was mean. We love you more than she did." Sam said.

Spencer sniffed. "You do?"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to us." Freddie said.

"Besides Fatcakes and bacon-flavored bubble gum." Sam mumbled.

"Sam." Freddie and Carly said.

"Alright, alright, you're much better than those things." Sam said. Freddie put his arms around Spencer and hugged him close.

"Group hug!" Carly said, and she and Sam both hugged Spencer and Freddie. They were really a close-knit family.

Spencer fell asleep on Freddie in the evening while they were watching TV. Carly had stayed over with them. She, Sam and Freddie were still going over the papers for adoption.

"So if we say it'll disrupt his life, the judge will probably feel for him, and let him stay with us." Freddie whispered.

"That's what we're gonna do then. I'll come with you guys and say how much happier he looks here." Carly whispered back.

"Thanks, Carls. It'll really mean alot if you're there." Sam said.

"I never liked Sara, she really doesn't deserve to get him back." Carly said.

"No, she doesn't." Sam agreed.

Freddie's phone went off just then, with a text.

"_Two weeks from now, at the court. I'll be getting my baby back. Enjoy him while you can_." her text said.

"The nerve of her." Sam said.

"Don't let her get the best of you, we're definately going to be keeping Spencer." Freddie assured her.

"I know." Sam said. "I can feel it."

**A/N: **It may take a while to write the next one; I'm gonna do more research about the court and adoption things. Should be good. Thanks!


	17. Court

**iBaby Spencer ch 17**

(I researched pretty deep into courts to be able to write this one. Hope it sounds pretty court-official.)

The day of their court was rainy, and glum. Maybe a perfect day for going to court.

They arrived on time, 8 AM, and brought Spencer with them. Sara was waiting for them in the lobby of the courthouse, and she gave them all glares as they were called forward. A tall man with a mustache was walking behind her, and he looked somewhat like her.

A relative maybe. No matter, they had Carly, the important one, and a sleeping Spencer. He had been up alot of last night, unable to sleep because of today, and finally collapsed in their bed at 6 am. They woke him to try to get him to eat, but he could not, and slept until they left, and now.

"When should we wake him?" Freddie whispered once inside the courtroom.

"Let him sleep." Sam whispered back. "Poor little fella."

The judge came 10 minutes later, and sat at his spot.

"All rise and give your attention. The honorable Justices of the Seattle Model Supreme Court." the Marshall said, and everyone rose. There were only a few people in the courtroom today, some public observers, but mostly the people who needed to be here.

"The court is now in session." he said, and stood behind Judge Smith. He looked like a kind man, grandfatherly and with glasses that hung on his nose. He had blue eyes and a small mustache.

"We're here for the case of" -he looked at the folder in front of him- "Miss Sara Shay vs. Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett over the rights of Spencer. Miss Sara, you may speak first."

Sam wanted to protest, but Freddie grabbed her arm. "Wait our turn." he whispered.

"Your Honor, I am the birth-mother of Spencer. The news of the pregnancy was a surprise to both of us. We were two adults, in love, and pregnant. When he came along, we both loved him. But we realized we could not support him. For months, we considered many options: give him up for adoption, let my mother take him...and when he was 6 months old, we...abandoned him on the doorstep of Freddie and Samantha."

Sara put her face into her hands and let out a series of sobs which sounded awfully fake. The man with her handed her a tissue and she blew her nose noisily, and continued.

"After we abandonded the baby to our good friends-"

"Good friends, my Fatcakes!" Sam hissed.

"- Spencer and I went off and got married. We came back a week after the marriage, and went to their apartment for a picnic. Spencer, he was a baby back then, came down with a cold that day, so we didn't stay long. We left them to take care of the baby and didn't see them again for a while. But they asked us to sign papers so they could "adopt" him. After Christmas, Spencer and I left Seattle again to go to Yakima to see my family. We didn't come back for another four years."

She paused here, to blow her nose again. Sam, Carly, and Freddie were sitting on the edge of their seats, and Spencer was still asleep.

"And when we _did_ come back, tragedy struck." Sara said. The judge watched her, waiting to hear her tragic tale.

"My good husband Spencer of 4 years, was killed in a car crash." Sara said, and let out another series of loud sobs.

"Oh my." the judge said.

"At the funeral, I saw Sam and Freddie and little Spencer. They were looking down, so I went to cheer them up."

"That conniving little-" Sam spat, until Freddie grabbed her arm again.

"I saw only then how much Spencer, my son, looked like his father. I thought, since _I _was his mother, maybe he'd like to come and live with me again."

"Oh?" the judge said. "But you hadn't seen him in over four years. And they signed those papers."

"I _know_, Judge, but as his birth-mother, I thought it would be good for him to live with me since his father just passed and he might be feeling sad about it."

"Mhm, well. I don't make final decisions until I hear from both sides." the Judge said. "Samantha or Freddie, who would want to talk?"

"I'll do it." Sam said, with no hesitation. She stood up. Freddie put his hand on top of Sam's, and she took a deep breath and began.

"Your Honor, when baby Spencer showed up on our doorstep, we were surprised. But we couldn't just _leave him_. So we brought him into the house and called Freddie's mom and she took us baby shopping. In the next few days, our love for the baby grew. When our friend, Carly, came over to see him, she informed us that he was in fact her brother Spencer's baby. This we did not know, but we didn't mind. The baby was happy, he barely cried."

She paused to look at Freddie and Spencer with a look of admiration on her face. The same look she'd given the baby the first time he smiled at her.

"I admit, I sent Spencer a mean text about abandoning the baby, but I was angry at him for doing it. I didn't have my dad growing up and I guess I didn't want little Spencer to grow up without his dad. Freddie and I became his parents within the couple days. He had a dad and mom who loved him. Then they came for the picnic, but the baby did come down with a cold, and we didn't see them very long that day. Sara clearly said they didn't want him back, and a few weeks after that we officially adopted him."

"Did he keep the name Spencer?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, he's Spencer Fredward Benson-Puckett." Sam said. "It's on his birth certificate, with the adoption papers."

"Alright. Go on, then." the judge said.

"Right. So after Christmas, we didn't see them for another four years while they were in Yakima. When they came back, the accident happened, and we went to the funeral. She did come over to see us, but did not in any way try to cheer us up. We knew she wanted him back. She asked Spencer if he wanted to come live with her, and he himself said he was happy living with us, Freddie and I."

"I see." the Judge said. "Is he here today, little Spencer?"

"Freddie is holding him, yes." Sam said, turning. Spencer was still sitting on Freddie, still seeming to be deep asleep.

"He stayed up alot of last night because he was worried about today. He kept saying, 'I don't want to live with her, I want to stay with you!'. It was really sweet." Sam explained.

"That is really sweet." the Judge agreed. There was a pause right then, and they all waited.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say anything else?" the Judge asked. Freddie elbowed Carly, and she stood.

"I-I would." she said, and passed Sam as she went back to her seat.

"He's happier with us." Sam whispered to Carly, and she nodded.

"Good job." Freddie said when Sam sat down next to him again.

"Let them let us keep him, Nub." Sam said, putting her head against his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." he whispered.

"Alright, and who are you?" the Judge asked. Sara and the man glanced at Carly, glaring.

"I-I'm Carly Shay, Spencer's little sister." she said, a little timidly.

"Oh, a relative. Well, go ahead." the Judge said.

"I've seen how good parents they are to Spencer, and I think for his sake, he'd be happier with them. Think about it, he's been with them for four years, and if he was suddenly ripped from them and given back to his birth mother, someone he's seen maybe four times within four years, he'd be confused. He has a routine, he likes certain things, and his life wouldn't be the same." Carly explained. Once she started talking, the words just kept flowing.

"That is an excellent point." the Judge said. "Alright, well, I'm going to go talk and make the final decision. This may take a while, so all of you go wait in the lobby. Have a snack, stretch your legs, drink some water. We'll let you know when the decision is made. Dismissed."

He gathered his papers and stood, and went to a door right behind the Stand. A few others followed him.

Freddie stood with Spencer, and Sam took him in her arms. She, Carly, and Freddie walked back down the aisle, into the lobby, where they met up with Sara. She looked angrier than ever.

"You may have won the battle, but the war rages on." she hissed. "I will get my baby back if it's the last thing I do."

"Keep your voice down, he's still sleeping." Sam said.

"I hope I do wake him!" she said.

"Be quiet." Sam said. "He was up all night because he was afraid of you and this day."

"No four year old should have to go through that." Freddie said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your last night with him, because _I'll_ be putting him to sleep in his own comfy bed tonight." she spat, and marched away.

"I can't wait to get rid of her." Sam said. She sat on the bench next to the water fountain.

"Soon enough." Carly said. "The judge just has to take our side!"

"He will, girls, don't worry." Freddie said.

They waited nearly twenty minutes, and a bailiff called them back in. Here it was, the moment of truth. . .

**A/N: **Will they get to keep Spencer? Read on and find out!


	18. The Decision

**iBaby Spencer ch 18**

(This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for!)

"We have come to a decision." the judge said, and opened the folder again.

"We are aware Sara is the birth-mother of Spencer-"

"That's right!" she said.

"-And we know that Fredward and Samantha signed the Adoption papers. And that Sara signed them _herself_, too."

Freddie Sam and Carly all silently cheered.

"We don't know if you guys are aware of the Adoption laws, but a birthmother is given 6 months to a year to undo her decision about giving her baby up for adoption. Sara, Spencer has been out of your care for almost 5 years now. Freddie and Samantha have been his parents since then. I hereby have made the decision, that they get to keep little Spencer." the Judge said.

The three of them cheered, and Sara groaned.

"But, Sara has visiting rights to her baby. Once a month, she may see him." the Judge said.

This time Sara cheered and they groaned.

"Wait, let me finish. She may see him, but Samantha or Freddie must be with her so no funny buisness occurs. Since he is legally theirs and they are his guardians, they must look out for him whenever they can." he said this last part with a grin.

"I wouldn't trust her with him alone for 5 minutes." Sam said, a smile on her face.

"I'm a good mother!" Sara complained.

"You? Good mother?" Freddie said. "Don't make me laugh."

Sara stormed off out of the courtroom, while they all stayed behind to sit another few minutes with Spencer. The judge came down and got a look at Spencer. Only then did he wake up.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's done, buddy. You're staying with us." Freddie said, smiling.

"I am?" he asked, more awake now. "Yay."

"Are you happy with your parents, little Spencer?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, sir." Spencer said, timidly, looking up at the Judge.

"Good boy. Have a good life, son." the Judge said, smiling at the boy. He gave them all a smile and walked away.

"We did it." Sam said, happily. She threw her arms around Freddie and they kissed.

"Aww." Carly said, smiling.

"Yuck." Spencer said, jumping down from the bench. "Can we get something to eat?"

"That's a wonderful idea." Carly said. "I'm taking you all out to dinner, come on!"

They all agreed, and had a wonderful dinner.

Carly took Spencer back to her apartment for the night for a celebratory sleepover, which gave Sam and Freddie the apartment for the night. The opened a bottle of wine and toasted to the Judge, to parenthood, to Carly...all the good things. The two of them retreated to their bedroom, had some fun, and fell asleep in each other's arms, thankful for life at the moment.

**A/N: **Sorry it was kinda short! But it all turned out for the best. That's not even close to the ending, they've still got some big events in their life! Stay tuned! :)


	19. The Birthday Wish

**iBaby Spencer ch 19**

Spencer turned 5. Carly came to the little party, and the four of them celebrated. Sometime in the party, little Spencer began staring at the ceiling again.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The funny guy is back!" Spencer said, a huge grin on his face.

"Can you describe him now?" Carly asked.

"He has brown hair and brown eyes, and is wearing an artist's clothes. He calls it a 'smock'." Spencer announced.

The three of them were speechless. Little Spencer giggled again.

"So...who wants cake?" Freddie said, trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Spencer said, taking his attention away from the ceiling and looking at Freddie. Sam came out of the kitchen with a platter of Fatcakes, each with a candle in them. There were 5 of them in all.

Freddie lit the candles, and they all sang to Spencer. He blew out his candles and they all had a Fatcake.

"Mom, Dad, tell me about the night you found me again." Spencer said, after taking a bite of his Fatcake.

Sam and Freddie exchanged a look and smiled. They looked like an old married couple.

"Well, we were just about to eat dinner, and there was a knock at the door. We opened the door, and there you were." Freddie said.

"Do you have pictures?" he asked.

Freddie began to said no, and Sam said "Yes."

Freddie looked at her, and she blushed a little.

"I took a few while you were calling your mom. You have to remember these things for the future, Fredducini." Sam answered.

"Aw, Sam's becoming more motherly." Carly said.

Sam made a face, but smiled. She got up and went to she and Freddie's bedroom.

"Then I called my mom, your grandma, and she took us baby shopping." Freddie said.

Spencer took another bite of his Fatcake, right as Sam came back. She was carrying an envelope.

"I got your baby pictures." Sam said, sitting down by Freddie.

"And how did I never know about these?" he asked.

"Pssh, you never asked." Sam said, and pulled the pictures out. The first one was of a grinning baby Spencer in the "I Love Mommy" shirt.

"Here was your baby picture." Sam said, handing him the picture.

"That's not me!" Spencer said, putting his Fatcake down and smiling.

"Yes, it is." Freddie said. "You were such a happy baby."

"Here's the next one." Sam said. It was of him asleep, in the basket they found him in. Sam had put a wrapped Fatcake by his head, and the bear was sitting on his tummy.

"I still have that bear; he's sitting on my bed." Spencer said.

"It was mine when I was a baby." Freddie said.

"Wow!" Spencer said.

"And my personal favorite." Sam said, pulling the last picture out. It was one of baby Spencer and Freddie both asleep in their bed, Spencer drooling and Freddie with his mouth slightly open.

"When did you take that?" Freddie asked.

"Obviously when you were sleeping with the baby." Sam answered.

"Aw, you two look so cute asleep." Carly said, looking over the photo.

"Yeah, well..." Freddie said. He took the picture and showed it to Spencer.

"We were sleeping." he said, smiling.

"And there you go, my private stash of pictures." Sam said.

"Are you sure those are _all_ the private-"

"Shut your yap, Nub..." Sam said, though she had a small smile on her face.

"Okay!" Carly said, to break the awkward moment. "Happy birthday, Spencer."

"Thanks, Aunt Carly!" he said, and turned around and hugged her.

"You're growing up so fast." Carly said, taking a long look at Spencer.

"Not that fast, I'm only 5!" he said.

"Well, did you have a good 5th birthday?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah. But you know what I really wanted for my birthday?" he asked.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"A baby brother." he said, as casually as it were a pack of crayons, or a soccer ball.

"A baby brother?" Sam and Freddie said together.

"Yeah. I want someone to play with." he said.

There was a silence then. A _baby_?

"Wouldn't you like a puppy or something?" Carly asked.

"No, I want a baby. I've been writing to the stork but he hasn't come or responded to any of my letters." Spencer replied, as if he was talking casually about it.

"Uhm, well, he lives far away, so maybe he hasn't gotten them yet." Freddie said.

"Yeah, that's probably it. I hope he gets one soon." Spencer said, and yawned. It was nearly 8, almost bed time.

"Well, it's almost bedtime." Sam said hurriedly. "Lets get you washed up and ready for bed, and Freddie will read you some stories."

"Yeah, stories. How about the Monkey book?" Freddie said.

"Yeah!" Spencer said, and took the last bite of his Fatcake. He hugged Carly and headed off to the bathroom to wash up, still chewing.

"A _baby_?" Carly whispered, sounding a little excited.

"We told him babies come from Storks and he's been writing to him." Sam answered. "I collected a couple letter off his desk after he goes to sleep."

"But you guys aren't expecting or anything?" Carly asked.

"No, we'd tell you. We're still so busy with Spencer, there would be no time for a new baby." Freddie said.

"Have you guys thought-"

"Eventually we might want to have one of our own." Sam said. "But for now, we're ok."

"Well, I better go read to him. Goodnight, Carly, thanks for coming." Freddie said.

"I wouldn't miss it." she said. "Good luck putting him to sleep."

"Thanks." Freddie said. He stood and went off towards Spencer's room, going off to find the Monkey book. Sam and Carly stayed on the couch a few more minutes.

"You two are great parents." Carly said.

"Thanks, Carls." Sam said. "I'm sure one day you and Gibby would make good parents, too."

"Thanks, Sam." she said.

"Now, just call if you need anything. And don't hesitate to make me an Aunt." she said with a wink.

"We're not gonna have a baby anytime soon." Sam said. "But I guess I'll let you know."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sam." Carly said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Carls." Sam said, and closed the door behind her best friend. She passed the table and saw all the half-eaten Fatcakes on the plate and her pictures. Instead of picking them up, she sighed and walked past the table.

"_He dresses in his red jammies and brushes his teeth. The Monkey's mommy puts a kiss on his cheek. He is nearly ready for bed, but first he needs his teddy bear of red..."_

Sam passed the bedroom and smiled as she heard Freddie reading to their son. He really was great with little Spencer. Maybe a new baby would fit into their household. But not yet.

Within 10 minutes, Spencer was sleeping, and Freddie came into their bedroom. Sam was sitting up in bed, looking at her pictures, having decided to pick them up off the table after all.

"Those are great shots of him." Freddie said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"And of you asleep." she said. "You look so cute when you're asleep."

"Well, you look so cute all the time." he said. They kissed.

"What are your thoughts about a baby?" she asked him.

"You, pregnant? You said you'd break my neck if you were to go through childbirth." Freddie said.

"Yeah I would, but don't think about that." Sam said. "Think of the baby. A baby that'd be part you, and part me."

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking of a baby of theirs.

"It would be great." Freddie said. "But Spencer-"

"We're doing good with him. He's almost starting school, and you have a good job. It would be me and the baby at home." Sam said.

"You can't feed a baby Fatcakes or ham." Freddie said.

Sam playfully hit his arm. "I wouldn't, I was joking."

"Well, maybe a baby would be good. But lets give it some time, give all our attention to Spencer. He might get jealous if a baby came and we gave all our attention to it." Freddie explained.

"True." Sam agreed. She put her pictures back in the envelope and put them on the side table by the bed. She lay back down and Freddie lay next to her.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"I love you, Nub." she said, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." he said.

The two of them fell asleep, face to face, smiling.

**A/N: **Could all this talk of a baby be foreshadowing something? Maaaaaaybe. You'll have to read to find out. :)


	20. School

**iBaby Spencer ch 20**

Spencer started school two weeks after his birthday. They figured at 5, he had to go out into the world and associate with other kids. He started at Seattle preschool.

"If any of the other kids give you trouble, beat 'em up, don't be afraid." Sam said as they were walking to his classroom.

"Don't beat them up, try to work it out first." Freddie said.

"Mom, dad, what if they don't like me?" Spencer asked. He was holding his Monkey book like he had at court.

"Why wouldn't they like you, you're an awesome kid." Freddie said.

"I am?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. What other kids can say they were adopted by a happier couple than us?" Sam asked.

"No one." Spencer said, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

"That's right." Sam said.

"I can do this!" he said, grinning. They got to his classroom door, number 204, and Freddie opened it.

"Here we are." Sam said, sounding a little nervous.

"Welcome!" the presumable teacher said. She came over to the door to greet them. She was young and wore glasses. She seemed really nice.

"I'm Spencer." he said confidently, clutching his Monkey book.

"I'm Miss Honey." she said, reaching her hand out to Spencer. He shook it and grinned.

"And you're his parents?" she asked after the handshake.

"Yes, I'm Freddie." he introduced himself.

"And I'm Sam." she said, introducing herself.

"And you two adopted him?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. He showed up on our doorstep and we recently got rights over him, and here we are." Sam said.

"Lovely." the teacher said.

"So when do we pick him up?" Freddie asked.

"It ends at 12." the teacher said. It was 10 right now.

"We'll be back then, then." Freddie said.

"Bye, Spence." Sam said, leaning over to hug him.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" he said excitedely, hugging both of them. He waved again, and headed off to the group playing blocks.

"He'll be fine." Freddie said once they were outside.

"Yeah." Sam said, sounding a little sad.

They came back at exactly noon, anxious to see how he had done on his first day.

Spencer came out of the room grinning, with a spot of paint across his shirt and some clay-doh stuck in his hair. Looking like your normal child on his first day of school.

"Mom! Dad! I played with clay-doh and read the Monkey book and played with blocks and painted!" Spencer said, excitedely.

"He did wonderful." the teacher said, smiling. "I think he likes school."

Sam and Freddie smiled hugely; this was a great relief.

"Who wants ice cream?" Freddie asked once they were back in the car.

"Me!" Spencer said, smiling.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

"Ice cream it is, then." Freddie said.

They got ice cream and listened to his first day of school.

**A/N: **Sorry, kinda short...but hope you liked it anyways. :)


	21. Chickenpox

**iBaby Spencer ch 21**

(Guys, I'm realizing how far this story has come. It all came from the idea of the "What's Baby Eating" sketch and it's like, 21 chapters...wow. I sincerely was just going to make this a quick story of them adopting the baby and life after but I guess the ideas had other plans. I'm glad, cuz this is the most writing I've done in ages! If any of you would like to suggest some "filler" chapters, let me hear them; I know what's coming in the story but need filler stuff so it's not just the big thing then it ends. Sorry for the ramble, here's ch 21!)

Spencer had been in school for almost a month now, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He had started to make friends and had started to hang out with them outside the school. Sam had taken him to the park to meet his friend Jacob and his mother, and it had gone well.

"Watch this, mom!" Spencer had yelled from the swings as he and Jacob went higher and higher.

"They get along so well." Emily, Jacob's mom, had said.

"They do." Sam agreed. She was so happy that little Spencer was making friends and getting along. She still gave him permission to beat any kid up if there wa trouble.

They went home that night and Spencer began getting itchy right before dinner.

"Don't scratch." Sam kept telling him.

"But it itches, mom." Spencer said, and scratched his arm again. It was only then that Sam noticed the red mark that he was itching.

"Freddie!" she called, and he came running, like he did anytime she screeched.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's itching and there's a red mark on his arm." Sam explained. Freddie bent down to assess his son's arm.

"Looks like you might have chicken pox." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna turn into a chicken?" Spencer asked, giving his back a quick itch.

"Either that or you're allergic to something. What did you do today at the park?" Freddie asked.

"Me and Jacob crawled in the grass to look for bugs...then we went swinging...then we traded socks, and-" Spencer froze.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I still have Jacob's socks on!" Spencer said. He sat down and pulled his shoes off. He had a pair of white socks on with red balloons all over them.

"We can give them back to him tomorrow." Sam said. "What else did you do at the park?"

"I think it's chicken pox, Sam." Freddie said. "Looks like it's everywhere on him."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Spencer...did your buddy Jacob have red dots on him at the park today?" Freddie asked.

"No." he said, and they both sighed.

"Some kid at my school did a few days ago. Dad, can you let go of me? It's hot in here and I need to get some water." Spencer said.

"Google this, Sam." Freddie said, and she hurried to his laptop.

"Red bumps on arms and legs, feeling warm..." Freddie named off symptoms as she typed.

"Looks like it is chicken pox." she said after a moment. "Look, Fredward."

He left Spencer's side and went to look at his laptop. Meanwhile, Spencer got a cup and his stepstool, and got himself some water from the sink. He sipped it as his parents read the information on his laptop.

"Yup. Okay, Spencer, you're going to take some medicine and take a bath. That should make you feel better." Freddie said.

"Okay, dad." Spencer said, going back to the sink for more water. Freddie went into the medicine cabinet and got the bottle of acetaminophen and broke one in half for him. He gave it to Spencer, who took it with a smirk, and then they went to the pantry.

"What now, dad?" Spencer asked.

"I'm gonna give you an oatmeal bath, it'll help you not be so itchy." Freddie explained.

"Oatmeal is for eating, not for taking a bath in!" Spencer said.

"Your dad knows what he's doing." Sam said. "You'll see."

They all went to the bathroom and Freddie began running the water for a bath. Sam put a few cups of oatmeal in the water, and Spencer laughed.

"I'm gonna be bathing in breakfast!" he said.

"It'll make you feel better." Sam said. She helped him out of his clothes and into the water.

"Ahh, it's nice and warm." Spencer said. Sam sat on the edge of the tub and watched him and Freddie went to go check out more information about it on the laptop. A few minutes later, they both heard the phone ring, and Freddie answer.

"I hope it's not Sara." Spencer said. They had taught him to call her Sara instead of mom, and he did it with no complaints.

"It's probably your grandma making sure we're all ok." Sam said.

"Oh well, grandma is okay then." he said. He grabbed his rubber duck from the side of the tub and put it in the water. It sat there and didn't move.

"Aw, I was hoping he'd swim." Spencer said, and stopped to scratch his shoulder.

"Don't scratch, it's not good." Sam told him gently.

"It's so itchy." Spencer complained.

"I know, but if you don't scratch it'll go away quicker." Sam told him.

"Okay mom." he agreed. Freddie came back into the bathroom.

"That was my mom, she said calamine lotion will take away the itching, and it's good we're giving him an oatmeal bath." Freddie reported.

"Do we have ca_m_amine lotion?" Spencer asked.

"I think there's a bottle in the cabinet." Sam said, and Freddie checked. Sure enough there was about half a bottle, and he took it out.

"When you get out, we'll put this on you and you won't wanna itch." Freddie said.

"Can I sleep on the couch tonight since I'm sick?" Spencer asked.

"Your dad can sleep with you out there and I'll have the whole bed to myself." Sam said.

"_Or_ we can all sleep out there and watch a movie." Freddie said.

"Yeah!" Spencer cheered.

"You know you'd get lonely in the bed without me, anyway." Freddie said with a grin to Sam.

"Fredweiner, you know we're not supposed to joke in front of Spencer." she said, with a smile.

"You probably would get lonely." Spencer said, grinning.

"So we're all sleeping on the couch tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Let's watch the movie about the celebrities under-water." Spencer said.

"Alright. So ready to get out of the tub?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said. Freddie got him out and dried him off. They dressed him in shorts and a small shirt and rubbed the calamine lotion on him, then set up for a nice family movie night.

Spencer fell asleep before the movie was halfway over, and Sam and Freddie moved him to his bed and retreated to their own bed. They had some couple-time, and fell asleep happily next to each other in bed.

**A/N: **Chickenpox. Randomly got the idea. Thanks for reading.


	22. Pickles

**iBaby Spencer ch 22**

Spencer got over his chicken pox and got his vaccination for it so he'd be safe for future references. Life in their house was quiet and peaceful. A little too peaceful. Freddie and Sam began throwing the idea of a new pet around.

"We could get a cat and then wouldn't have to see it all the time." Sam said.

"But a dog would be able to keep Spencer busy. And they are man's best friend." Freddie said.

"Yeah but cats require almost no work." Sam said.

"A dog would bring some excitement to the house." Freddie argued.

"I guess this house does need some excitement." Sam agreed.

"So it's settled?" Freddie asked.

"If I get to name it." Sam said.

"We should decide on the name equally." Freddie said.

"No dog." Sam said.

Freddie hesitated. "Fine...but don't name it anything weird."

"Alright then." Sam said, smiling.

They dropped Spencer off to Carly's and went to go look for a dog.

They found the perfect dog, and got it set up in the apartment while Carly was still watching Spencer. He was wondering what all the excitement was and why they suddenly dropped him off at Carly's.

"Really, mom, dad, what's the excitement about?" Spencer asked when they got outside the apartment door.

"You'll see." Freddie said, unlocking the door. The sound of paws on the floor came towards them, as a chocolate-brown lab came bounding towards through the house and met them at the door.

"A puppy!" Spencer said, excitedly. He sat on the floor and the puppy licked his face.

"What's it's name?" he asked.

"Your mom named him." Freddie said.

"Pickles." Sam said, sounding proud.

"Hi, Pickles!" Spencer said. Pickles yipped and licked his face again.

"We thought it would bring excitement to our life and so we got a puppy." Freddie explained.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Spencer said, and got up. "Come on Pickles, I want to show you my room!"

He ran towards his bedroom and Pickles followed.

"We done good, Fredducini." Sam said when Spencer and Pickles were gone.

"You think so?" Freddie asked.

"I do." Sam said. "A dog is what we all need."

**A/N: **Yay! A puppy! :D Ooh the next chapter is exciting! Keep reading (and reviewing) ;) Thanks, guys!


	23. The Big News

**iBaby Spencer ch 23**

So maybe a puppy wasn't the greatest thing; in a week, he took a dishrag from the kitchen and ripped it up on the couch, peed on the floor three times, and nearly destroyed the teddy bear that was Freddie's. They caught it just on time, and put the teddy bear on a high shelf on the living room on display.

Spencer loved Pickles anyway, and Pickles slept with Spencer in his bed every night. Spencer copied everything Pickles did (except piddle on the floor) and they became fast friends.

Besides the puppy, there was some more news around the house.

"Fredward!" Sam yelled from across the house. Both Pickles and Freddie came running; Spencer was at school. He found her in the kitchen with a fatcake and something wrapped in a napkin.

"What? What's wrong? Did your Fatcakes expire?" he asked.

"This is no time for jokes, nub." she said seriously.

"Why, what's the matter?" he asked. Pickles yipped at their feet.

"I'm pregnant." she said, and unwrapped the napkin. There it was, the little white stick with the two little lines. Freddie stared at it.

"H-how? When?" Freddie stuttered.

"You know _how_ it happens, and I think it was the night he had his oatmeal bath." Sam said. She unwrapped her fatcake and took a large bite.

"That was a month ago." Freddie said.

"Right. And now I'm pregnant." she said through her mouthful.

"We're gonna have a baby." Freddie said.

"Unless I got this reproduction thing wrong, yup. We'll have a baby of our own." Sam said.

"I have to tell my mom." he said, still in disbelief.

"No, you don't." Sam said. "I just found out. Wait a while."

"Alright." he agreed. "But should we tell Spencer?"

"No, we should wait to tell him too- oh, I have an idea!" Sam put the Fatcake down and got some paper from the table, and grabbed one of Spencer's crayons. Conviently, the purple one.

"What are you doimg?" Freddie asked.

"You'll see." she said, and went to work. Freddie watched her and smiled. He knew what she was doing. She got up and put the paper on his bed, and left his room, a smile on her face. They waited for Spencer to get home, and couldn't wait.

Carly brought him home today, as she had the Tuesday and Thursday shifts. He came in with a drawing of his family in stick-figure form, and a huge smile on his face. Carly was also smiling, and Freddie and Sam realized that now she would find out about it, too...if Spencer found the surprise on his bed in time.

As Sam, Freddie, and Carly sat down to talk, Spencer came running out of his room clutching the paper with the purple writing on it.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Carly! I found a note on my bed!" he yelled.

"What you got there, kid?" Sam asked.

"A letter!" Spencer said.

"What's it say?" Carly asked.

"_Hi, Spencer! I have some great news! Looks like I'll be paying your house a visit in the next coming months. Keep an eye our for me and keep being a good boy. Love, the Stork."_

He read this and his eyes got all wide. "The Stork is coming here!"

"He is?" Carly asked.

"Wow." Freddie said.

"You better keep an eye out like he said, buddy." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go hang this in my room then get ready for the Stork!" he said, and ran out of the room. Pickles followed him excitedly, yipping as he went.

"You're pregnant?" Carly whispered.

"Yeah, just found out this morning." Sam whispered back.

"Aww!" Carly said, grabbing them both into a hug. "Congrats!"

"Thanks, Carly." Freddie said.

"I really didn't think he had it in him." Sam said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we're glad I did." Freddie said.

"Yeah, no." Sam said.

"That's a bad image. But yay!" Carly said.

"Mom! Dad! Does the Stork like cookies like Santa does?" Spencer called from his room.

"You bet he does! Keep a bag in your room for when he comes." Freddie called.

"Okay!" Spencer called.

"So what do you guys want, a boy or girl?" Carly whispered.

"Really doesn't matter. Long as it's healthy." Freddie said.

"Agreed." Sam said.

"What are you gonna do when he sees you start getting a belly?" Carly asked.

"We're still trying to figure out how to tell him the facts of life." Sam said.

"I have a book that Spencer showed me when I asked...I could go try to find it." Carly said.

"Sure." Freddie agreed. "If you also read it to him."

"Who better to teach him than his parents?" Carly said. "I'm just gonna bring the book over, and you guys can teach it to him."

"Fine." they both agreed.

"Great!" Carly said. "Bye, Spencer!" she called.

"Bye, Aunt Carly!" he called back.

"I'll see you two pregnant love birds later." Carly said.

"Bye, Carls. Thanks for picking him up." Sam said.

"Bye, guys." she said with a smile, and left.

"That went well." Freddie said.

"Yeah. But maybe we shoulda waited to give him the letter. It'll be all he talks about now." Sam said.

"We'll just tell him who it's okay to talk about it with and who it's not." Freddie said. "Simple."

**A/N: **Yay! Baby news! Who saw that one coming? Thanks for reading. :)


	24. The Facts of Life

**iBaby Spencer ch 24**

(This chapter has a little adult humor in it- younger readers beware)

Spencer decided to tell everyone the Stork was gonna pay his house a visit. He told his best friend Jacob, his teacher, and random people at the supermarket.

"The Stork is gonna pay my house a visit! I'm gonna get a baby brother or sister!" he would tell them. You couldn't tell by looking Sam was pregnant yet, but the doctor had confirmed it. They had seen the baby on the screen and it looked healthy.

Spencer even told Sara on the phone when she called, a couple months after the court.

"The stork is coming to our house! He's gonna give me and my mom and dad a new baby!" Spencer babbled excitedely.

"A new baby? Let me talk to your dad." Sara said.

"Daaad! Sara wants to talk to you!" Spencer called. Freddie came out of the bathroom trying to fix his tie and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard the Stork is coming to your house. Spencer told me. Do you really think you can handle a new baby with Spencer and that new dog you got?" she spat over the phone.

"It's gonna be good for Spencer to have a new sibling. And Pickles is good with kids." Freddie said.

"We'll see." Sara said, and angrily hung up. Freddie sighed.

"She's a little crazy." Freddie said, hanging up the phone.

"Crazy! Crazy!" Spencer sang, and Pickles howled.

"Too much noise!" Sam called from the bedroom. Though she was only a few weeks along, she was becoming really sensitive to everything.

"Sorry, mom." Spencer called. He put his hand over Pickles' mouth and he licked it.

"You take care of your mom today, okay?" Freddie said. It was Saturday, but he'd gotten called in for work for a few hours.

"Okay, dad." Spencer agreed.

"That's my boy. Play with Pickles out here and watch a movie or something. Mom should be feeling better soon." Freddie said. He held out his arms for a hug, and Spencer ran and gave him a monster hug.

"Love you, Spencer." Freddie said, and grabbed his keys.

"You too, dad." Spencer said.

Freddie left, and Spencer and Pickles played on the floor in his room for a while.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and Pickles growled. Spencer got up to investigate.

"Who is it?" he called from behind the door.

"It's me, your Aunt Carly." she said, and Spencer opened the door. Sure enough she was there, carrying a bag with some books in it.

"Hey, Spencer. Where's your mom?" Carly asked.

"She's laying down, not feeling so good." Spencer said. "Will you read me a story?"

"I actually brought a few books for you and your parents to read." Carly said, coming in the apartment and setting the books on the table. Spencer watched as she pulled the books out.

"This one is...well, where babies come from." Carly said.

"The stork?" Spencer asked.

"Not exactly." Carly said. She put the book down and grabbed some others. "These are baby books for your mom and dad to read about babies."

"If they don't come from the stork, then where-"

"When your mom wakes up, I'll ask her if I can read it to you." Carly said.

"Okay." Spencer said. He jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom, and Pickles followed. Carly got up and went to Sam and Freddie's bedroom, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Freddie?" came Sam's voice weakly from inside. Carly opened the door.

"It's me, Freddie left for his couple hours at work. How ya doing?" Carly asked.

"Oh, hey Carls. I'm feeling crappy. Is Spencer ok?" Sam asked.

"He and Pickles went to his room. Do you need anything?" Carly asked.

"I'm good as long as he's okay." Sam said.

"I brought you some baby books." Carly said. "You can read up on pregnancy and everything."

"Oh, thanks." Sam said, and sat up.

"Careful, go slow." Carly said.

"I'm feeling a little better. But would you watch Spencer for a while?" Sam asked.

"Sure, you try to sleep." Carly said.

"Sure." Sam said, and Carly closed the door.

"Now will you read me the book?" Spencer asked when Carly came out of the bedroom.

Carly hesitated. "Okay...if you think you can take it."

"I can." Spencer agreed.

"Alright." Carly said, sitting on the couch. Spencer came and sat by her on the couch.

Carly began. "In the beginning, before you were born, you started life as a tiny cell."

That's how it all began.

Freddie came home after two hours, and Spencer was there to greet him at the door.

"I know how mom got the baby in her! There is no stork, dad! You guys did it!" Spencer said.

Freddie looked at Carly. "You read him the book."

She shrugged. "He was gonna find out eventually."

"I started as a little cell called a sperm, dad." Spencer said.

"Alright, alright, yes, that's where babies come from." Freddie said. "Do you have any questions?"

"I already asked aunt Carly. She answered all but one I had." Spencer said.

"And what's that?" Freddie asked, hesitantly.

"How you guys did it to get this baby." Spencer asked with a grin. Freddie smacked his forehead.

"He sure has some good questions for only being 5." Carly asked.

"That's for sure." Freddie muttered. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Sam now that Spencer knows.

"Well, I better go home. Gibby and I are planning something big and we can't wait to tell you guys." Carly said.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, no. You'll see, _Fredward._" Carly said.

"Alright then. Well thanks for teaching my son the facts of life." Freddie said.

"No problem." Carly said. "See ya later."

"So how did you do it for this baby?" Spencer asked after Carly left.

"Why don't you and Pickles go color in your room?" Freddie asked.

"Okay! Come on, Pickles." Spencer said, and they ran off to his room. Freddie smacked his forehead and sat on the couch. This was the hectic life of Freddie Benson now.

**A/N: **Little kids ask the best questions, don't they? As requested by someone, the next chapter will be somewhat of a flashback to how they did it... Warning already the next chapter will be M. But it'll be a funny M. Keep reading for more. :)


	25. Carly's Big News

**iBaby Spencer ch 25 **

(M! But a funny M, I assure you.)

It was a couple days after Carly had taught Spencer the facts of life. Sam hadn't taken it too bad.

"Better he learned from his aunt than from a weenie like you." she said.

"I could of taught him just fine." Freddie said.

"You can't even say 'penis' without feeling awkward." Sam said.

"I can too! Pee...pee...penis."

Freddie immidiately went to the bathroom after saying it and took the bottle of mouthwash and took a big mouthful. He gurgled it and spit it back into the sink. His mother always taught him never to say those words.

"My point exactly." Sam said, having won the argument.

Now today, the couple days later, Spencer was sitting on the couch with the facts of life book Carly had given him. Freddie was sitting with him, but not really paying attention. He was zoning out, trying to remember the night Sam had gotten pregnant.

_They had just put Spencer in his bed. But had been planning to watch a movie and sleep out on the couch all together. Since Spencer had fallen asleep, they decided to go back to bed themselves. They hopped in bed together and he had kissed her on the cheek._

_"What was that for?" she had asked. _

_"Because you're such a good motherly figure and girlfriend." he had told her._

_"Aw, Benson." she had said- sweetly?_

_"Sam, are you feeling alright?" he had asked._

_"Yeah, why?" she asked._

_"Cuz you're not mad because I called you something sweet." _

_"I'm fine." she said, and there was a pause._

_"Hey. You know what we should do?" she asked._

_"What's that?" he had asked._

_"Have some fun." _

At this, Freddie had mouthed those words to the quiet living room. Sam asking to have some fun? He had usually initiated the fun.

_"Fun?" _

_"Yeah, like...under the blankets fun." Sam said with a smile._

_"But Spencer-" _

_"He's asleep, and he stays asleep. Just be quiet and it should be fine." _

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"Do you want to or not?" she asked._

_"I do."_

_They got undressed quietly and she had lain down on the bed. He had sat next to her, then propped himself above her on his hands; Missionary. He leaned in and they shared a kiss._

_He entered her; they had done this before and both knew how to do it. _

_"Gentle, Benson, try to make this last." Sam said._

_"Sorry." he panted._

_"Yeah, that's better." she said. "Mm."_

_"Yeah, ya like that?" he asked._

_"Mama like." she said._

His thoughts were interrupted just then when the phone rang. He yelped.

"It's the phone, dad." Spencer said.

"Oh, right." he said distractedely, and got up to answer it.

"Freddie!" it was Carly.

"Hey, Carly, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you got your mail for today yet." she said.

"Carly, it's only 11:30. Mail doesn't come until 2." Freddie said.

"I know." she said. He could hear a smile in her voice.

"Did you send us anything?" he asked.

"Maybe. Call me back after two with your answer." Carly said, and before Freddie could get another word in, she hung up.

"Answer?" he said into the phone. He hung it up.

"Who was it, dad?" Spencer asked.

"Carly." Freddie said.

"What'd she need?" Sam asked from the doorway, appearing to of been listening.

"She...I guess she sent us something in the mail and wants an answer." Freddie said.

"But it's only 11:30. It doesn't come until 2." Sam said.

"That's what I said. But I wonder what it is." Freddie said.

"We gotta wait and see." Spencer said, retreating back to the couch and his book.

"You really like that book, don't you?" Sam asked.

"I do." Spencer said, opening it to a random page again. It just so happened to be the page about childbirth.

"That's how my baby brother or sister is gonna come to this world." Spencer said.

"And that's how your dad is gonna get his hand broken." Sam said.

"You're gonna break dad's hand?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"We'll see." Sam said.

Finally two o' clock rolled around, and Freddie and Spencer got the mail from the outside mailbox. Freddie saw an envelope with Carly's handwriting on it and the two of them hurried back to the apartment, eager to open it.

"You got her letter?" Sam asked when they got back.

"Yeah! Let's open it." Spencer said.

They went to the kitchen table and Freddie tore the letter open.

"_We cordially invite you to the wedding of Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson on the 20th of October, 2012. It will be held..."_

"Wedding?" Sam said. "She didn't tell us she was marrying Gibby."

"They have been going out for quite a while." Freddie said.

"Yay!" Spencer cheered. "We're going to a wedding!"

**A/N: **Another M chapter is coming up, but it's funny. I'll let you guys know a few chapters ahead. And a wedding! Sorry Gibby hasn't been in the story much, he's kinda a minor character compared to the others. But now he'll come in more often.


	26. The Wedding

**iBaby Spencer ch 26**

Of course they called Carly right away to say they were coming to the wedding.

The day of the wedding was a much better day than their court date had been. It was at the same church as Spencer's funeral had been at, but they weren't thinking about that. It was more cheerful since the wedding.

Sam ans Freddie had dressed in their best (though Sam had protested about wearing a dress), and Spencer had his nice clothes too. They could always say that the wedding would mark the second-month anniversary of the pregnancy. But today was about Carly and Gibby.

They got there at 2, and the wedding was to start at 2:30. Both Carly and Gibby's family had all come out, but Freddie or Sam didn't know many of them. They kept somewhat to themselves in the middle, and when the wedding started, Spencer began thumbing through his book. Not the facts of life one, but the Monkey book.

"We are gathered here today, to wed these two. Gibby Gibson and Carly Shay." the minister said.

Carly looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and with her hair up and makeup done devinely. Gibby was in a dark suit, with a red bowtie and his hair slicked back. They both looked wonderful.

"Repeat after me. I, Gibby Gibson, take Carly Shay, to be my lawfully wedded wife." the minister said.

"I, Gibby Gibson, take Carly Shay to be my lawfully wedded wife." Gibby repeated smoothly.

"Now you. I, Carly Shay, take Gibby Gibson, to be my lawfully wedded husband." said the minister.

"I, Carly Shay, take Gibby Gibson, to be my lawfully wedded husband." she repeated, cool as a cucumber.

The rings were given to them, and they both put the ring on each other's fingers.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said.

There was a silence for about 10 seconds, and the minister smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Gibby and Carly kissed, and hugged. Everyone clapped.

"Love you, Carly." Gibby said.

"I love you too." Carly said.

The wedding was over; they were married!

At the reception, Sam and Freddie went to personally congratulate them.

"Congrats!" Spencer said, hugging both Carly and Gibby's legs.

"Good job for tying the knot, ya crazy kids." Sam said.

"Thanks, guys." Carly said.

"We were pretty shocked to get that piece of mail, though." Freddie said. "But we're glad you guys decided to do it."

"So are you my uncle Gibby now?" Spencer asked.

"That's right, kid." Gibby said. "Just call me if ya need anything."

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

They all went off to enjoy the buffet, which was meat-themed. Sam was in heaven.

Later that evening on the drive home, Spencer asked one of his many other big-kid questions.

"Are you and mom married?"

"No, but we're happily together." Sam answered after a moment.

"Oh. But don't you guys wanna get married?" he asked.

"One day we probably will, buddy. After the baby comes." Freddie said.

"Good." Spencer said. "I want us to be a big happy family."

**A/N: **Short, sweet, and to the point, this one is. Hope ya liked it.


	27. A Crazy Thanksgiving

**iBaby Spencer ch 27**

A month had passed since the wedding, and now it was almost Thanksgiving. And the third month of pregnancy.

The morning of Thanksgiving, Freddie was beginning to get the turkey ready in the kitchen with Spencer while Sam was still sleeping.

"Now when grandma comes today, don't say anything about the baby." Freddie told Spencer.

"Why?" he asked, as he sat at the kitchen table, looking over the various cans of food they had put out.

"Because we don't want her to know yet, it's still early." Freddie said.

"But we know, so shouldn't she?" he asked, picking up the can of pumpkin pie filling.

"Yeah, but we want to keep it a secret. Until the 5th month, at least. Be careful with that can, don't drop it." Freddie said, glancing at Spencer.

"I won't, dad. And when is the fifth month?" Spencer asked.

"Well, mom is in the third month now. The baby has a heartbeat already. In two more months, when mom is 5 months, we'll tell grandma." Freddie said. "Even though I'd like to tell her sooner." That end part he mumbled, but Spencer was busy processing the first part.

"It already has a heartbeat?" he asked, sounding really excited.

"Yup." Freddie said. "I'm glad you're excited."

"I can't wait for the baby to come. I hope it's a boy." Spencer said.

"But you'd love a sister too, wouldn't you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. As long as she doesn't make me play dolls." Spencer said.

"I'm sure you two will get along nicely." Freddie said.

"Me too. I'm gonna go play with Pickles now." Spencer said, and got off his chair. Pickles was still asleep in Spencer's room. Freddie was left alone to prepare the turkey.

Mrs Benson came at noon, and Spencer greeted her happily at the door.

"Grandma!" he said, hugging her legs.

"Hi, Spencer!" she said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Come see mom and dad!" he said, and led the way into the kitchen. Sam and Freddie were bustling around, checking the turkey and making sure the bread dough had risen.

"Freddie-Bear! Sam!" Mrs Benson said happily.

"Hey, mom." Freddie answered for them both.

"How are you guys doing? Mm, the turkey smells good. Did you remember to disinfect the counter space after preparing it, Freddie?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Yes, mom, I did. And we're doing great." Freddie said.

"Living as a nice little family." Sam added.

"Well, that's good." Mrs Benson said.

"Grandma, I got a new book." Spencer said.

"Did you? Where is it?" she asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to see it. We have to roll the dough out and make biscuits now." Sam said.

"Nonsense, a good book is more important than bread dough. Lets see it, Spencer." Mrs Benson said.

"Mom, do you know where my book is?" Spencer asked.

"Uhm, I have no idea. Maybe you should go play with Pickles instead." Sam said.

"No, I want to show Grandma my book!" he said.

"Alright, mom, we're-" Freddie began but Sam cut him off.

"Hungry. We're hungry. Lets make those bread rolls." Sam said quickly.

"What is the matter with you two?" Mrs Benson asked.

"We are just hungry. Been a long day, and that turkey has just smelled so good all day." Freddie said.

"I know when my Freddie-Bear is lying. What's up?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Nothing." Sam said innocently.

"Nothing at all." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you may be living with Sam in your own place, but that doesn't mean I can't drag you right home and put you in your room with no supper." Mrs Benson said.

The two of them looked at each other, and both opened their mouths. Before they could say anything, though, Spencer said it for them.

"We're gonna have a new baby around here! Mom is pregnant." he said, grinning.

Mrs Benson said nothing for a moment, processing this.

"Pregnant? Sam is pregnant?" she said, shocked.

"Three months." Sam said, patting her middle. "We were gonna tell you soon."

"You guys are gonna have a baby of your own?" Mrs Benson asked, still shocked.

"Yup." they said together.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. But you took care of Spencer so well. I know you guys can take care of this new baby with no problem." Mrs Benson said, and pulled the two into a group hug.

"Thanks for being so supportive, mom. We thought you'd freak out." Freddie said.

"I'll do that later at home when it actually hits me, but for now, I'm happy. Congrats, you two." she said.

"I hate to break this group hug short, but I think I'm gonna puke again." Sam said, breaking free.

"Pregnancy will do that." Mrs Benson said.

"Maybe when you eat something, you'll feel better." Freddie said.

"Probably." Sam agreed.

Spencer came back into the kitchen carrying his new book, meanwhile, excited to show his grandma.

"Here it is." he said, holding it out to her.

"Oh, well...what an interesting looking book." Mrs Benson said uncomfortably.

"Aunt Carly read it to me. Now I know how mom and dad did it to get the new baby." Spencer said.

Sam and Freddie looked away, now the uncomfotable ones. Mrs. Benson looked away too.

"They _did_ _it, _and that's how they got the baby. There's no stork." Spencer continued.

"Alright, who's ready to help me bake biscuits?" Freddie said, to break the awkwardness.

"Me!" Spencer called, and put his book on the kitchen table. "Come on grandma, lets make some biscuits."

She said nothing, but sat at the table by Spencer. Freddie brought the bread bowl over and they started making biscuits. Thanksgiving at their apartment would be exciting from then on, year after year.

**A/N: **Crazy Thanksgiving. Oy. As always, thanks for reading.


	28. It's A

**iBaby Spencer ch 28**

Sam had an appointment for the fourth-month. They all went along, Spencer included, since they were all home on the day it fell on. It was Saturday December 20th. Spencer had been buzzing around the house all day, sincerely excited about Christmas coming.

"Are we gonna find out what the baby is, mom?" Spencer asked.

"If they can tell us what it is at 4 months." Sam said.

"They can. I've been reading the books. If the baby is positioned right, that is." Freddie said. They had decided to walk to the doctor's, only a couple blocks away from the apartment. It was a nice day, and a little snow had fallen. Spencer tromped through the piles of snow on the sidewalk as Sam and Freddie went more slowly.

"I hope it's a boy." Spencer said, jumping into a particulary big pile of snow. It nearly came up to his tummy.

"I hope it's a girl." Freddie said.

"You're not gonna be one of those over-protective fathers that has to take extra precautions to keep her safe, are you?" Sam asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Isn't that what fathers have to do for their daughters?" Freddie asked.

"You're gonna drive all of us crazy if you do that, Fredward." Sam said.

"That's my job." he said.

They got there and went into the lobby. Not many people were there, which was good because they could get in and out more quickly. Christmas music was playing quietly on the speakers, and Spencer sang along to "_Oh Christmas Tree"_.

"Sam Puckett?" the doctor called a couple minutes later from the door. The three of them got up and followed the doctor into the office.

"So you're four months now? Getting there." the doctor said.

"Yeah. I wish it would get there quicker, though." Sam said.

"In time." the doctor said.

"Can you tell us what the baby is?" Spencer asked from the side.

"I can try, little buddy." the doctor said. "Is he your son?" he asked Sam and Freddie.

"We adopted him." Freddie said. "So yeah, he's ours."

"Well, he's very handsome." the doctor said. "Okay, lets see what this baby is."

He put some blue gel on the ultrasound device and put it on Sam's belly.

"Oh, chiz, it's cold!" Sam said.

"Oh yeah...this'll be cold." the doctor said, distractedely.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and held it.

"Alright, there's the baby." the doctor pointed. It was a perfect profile view of the baby.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"That's it. Now lets see if I can tell you guys the gender." the doctor said. He slid the thing down her belly and got a different view of the baby.

"Do you see it, Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"No. Can I sit on your lap?" he asked. Freddie picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"I see it! Hi, sibling!" Spencer said.

"Alright, it looks like it's..."

They all held their breaths.

"...A girl." the doctor said. "A little girl."

Sam or Freddie didn't speak for a moment, both taking in the news they were having a girl.

"A sister!" Spencer said, grinning. "Yay!"

"It's a girl." Sam said, now grinning herself.

"A girl." Freddie said.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" the doctor asked.

"We didn't want to pick a name until we found out what it was." Sam said.

"I see. Let me print you a picture." the doctor said.

They all waited excitedely. The doctor hummed a Christmas carol as he got them a picture ready; he got them three shots. One profile shot of the baby, a full-body shot, and one they couldn't see very clear, but the doctor said was the proof it was a girl.

"I know what to do with these." Sam said as soon as they left the office.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Lets give one of these to your mom for her Christmas present." Sam suggested.

"She'd love it." Freddie said. "Let's do it."

"5 more days until Christmas!" Spencer said as they walked back home. The last 5 days before Christmas always go by so slow, though.

**A/N: **The next chapter is gonna be Christmas morning, don't worry, I won't leave it like this. It's a girl! :) I need names...send me suggestions!


	29. Christmas

**iBaby Spencer ch 29**

Christmas morning came snowy and bright for the little family. Spencer came running into their bedroom at 7, bright eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Santa came! Santa came! Lets go see what we got!" he said, and jumped on the bed. Though they were awoken by his first screech, Freddie and Sam pretended to be asleep.

"It's not Christmas, go back to bed." Sam mumbled jokingly.

"Listen to your mom." Freddie mumbled.

"It's December 25th, and Santa came!" Spencer persisted. "Come on, mom and dad!"

"Spencer, it's early." Sam moaned, playing this out longer. They had decided before they went to bed the night before to do this and it was working splended.

"But mom!" he whined. "Santa came!"

"Alright, alright." Freddie mumbled, and sat up. He opened his eyes and tackled Spencer onto the bed, tickling him and making him laugh.

"Dad! No...fair!" Spencer gasped through his laughter. Freddie stopped and got out of bed.

"Yay!" Spencer cheered, and jumped off the bed. He ran back into the living room and they followed him.

"The one with the blue wrapping paper is for you, buddy." Freddie said. He and Sam sat on the couch and watched him find and open his present.

"A bike!" Spencer said. "Thank you, Santa!"

"Now you can learn how to ride a bike and can ride with your friends at the park." Sam said.

"Yes!" Spencer said, a grin across his face.

"Bring me that one wrapped in purple paper, will you?" Freddie asked Spencer. He nodded, and brought it to Freddie. He presented it to Sam.

"I hope you like it." he said, handing her the medium box.

"You didn't have to-"

"Open it." Freddie said, a nervous smile on his face. She tore the purple paper carefully and found a plain white box. Taking the lid off, Sam grinned a huge grin.

There were a couple baby items: a smiling stuffed Fatcake plushie, a baby shirt that said "_I love mom and food"_, and a necklace with a tiny baby-feet charm.

"Aw, Freddie. How did you find all this stuff?" Sam asked.

"The Mall. Spencer came with me. Do you like them?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, do you, mom?" Spencer asked.

"I do!" Sam said. "She'll be wearing the shirt, and the stuffed Fatcake will be her best friend."

Spencer came over with a box that was wrapped in red and blue paper. "This is from me and mom, dad."

Freddie took the box and opened it. Inside, he found a crayon drawing from Spencer of himself, Sam, Spencer and a tiny baby standing outside a house with a rainbow above it.

"Aw, thanks Spencer, I love it." Freddie said.

"Put it on your desk at work." Spencer said. "And the other-"

"Ssh, Spence, don't give it away." Sam said.

"Oh, right." he said.

The other thing was a framed picture of Sam and Spencer, both grinning. They also both had their hands on Sam's belly, which was visible in the picture, so it was like Freddie's whole family was there.

"Aw, it's perfect." Freddie said. "I'll put it on my desk."

"Yay!" Spencer cheered.

"Now-"

There was a knock at the door that stopped Freddie. It was barely after 7.

"Who's there?" Freddie called. Spencer ran to the door.

"It's grandma!" Mrs Benson called.

"Grandma!" Spencer said, opening the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" she said, putting a bag down by the door and picking Spencer up. Sam and Freddie went to greet her.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Freddie said. "We have a gift for you."

"And I've got gifts for all of you!" Mrs Benson said. She put Spencer down and picked the bag up and went to sit on the couch. Freddie went to the tree and picked up the gift they had for her. It was wrapped in purple paper.

"From all of us, mom." Freddie said, handing her the box. Spencer sat next to her and Sam stood behind the couch, all of them anxious for her to see it.

Mrs Benson opened the box and gasped when she saw the fuzzy picture.

"It's the baby...oh, did you guys figure out what it is?" Mrs Benson asked.

"It's a girl." Sam said.

"A girl...what's her name gonna be?"

**(A/N: I've gotten alot of good choices for baby names but am still mulling it over...I'll let you guys know soon!)**

"We haven't decided yet..." Freddie said. "We barely found out what it was."

"Well, I'm sure whatever her name is gonna be, it's gonna be perfect." Mrs Benson said. "Now, your presents..."

Spencer got a bike helmet (they collaborated with Mrs Benson about what his present was) and a shirt that said "I'm the big brother", Freddie got a shirt she had specially ordered, "I'm gonna be a dad!" and Sam got a shirt she had ordered with Freddie's, "I'm gonna be a mom!"

"I must take a picture with you guys in your shirts sometime." Mrs Benson said. "A family portrait."

"Yeah, sure." Freddie and Sam agreed, but knowing it wouldn't happen for a while.

They spent the rest of Christmas all together, basking in the glow the holiday brings.

**A/N: **Sorry for an abrupt ending...Warning, the next chapter is M, funny M! I'm saying this now, I sincerely had to, and I bet you guys will like it. :) Thanks for reading.


	30. More Fun

**iBaby Spencer ch 30**

(More of a side/filler chapter. I couldn't resist, this sounded like something that would happen. *Based on the scene in the movie Knocked Up)

Sam was in her 5th month and had been very agitated lately. Freddie took most of the hate, not minding too much. Spencer always gave her hugs and made her feel better. He talked to the baby sometimes, sitting next to Sam on the couch.

Freddie was a little surprised one night after putting Spencer to bed to find Sam laying on the bed, grinning slyly at him.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I was just thinking, we hadn't done anything since that night." she said. Freddie swallowed; somehow this didn't feel right.

"Done anything? Like...sexual?" he asked.

"Yes, you nub. I've...missed it." Sam admitted.

He went to the bed and sat next to Sam. He had missed it a little too.

"So what were you thinking?" Freddie asked, smiling and raising his eyebrow a little.

"Just something so we could get...reconnected." Sam said.

"But wait. Is it safe to do it during pregnancy?" Freddie asked, his grin fading.

"I asked the doctor and Carly, and they said it was fine." Sam said. She put her hand on Freddie's.

"You asked _Carly _about it?" Freddie asked.

"You know I don't trust doctors; I wanted someone who I trusts opinion." Sam said.

"Yeah but now she's gonna know we were thinking about doing it." Freddie said.

"Shut up and kiss me, nub." Sam said, and the two of them embraced in an amazing kiss.

Soon, his and her shorts were off, and things were getting hot. They were doing missionary, and really gazing into each others eyes. It was great for both of them, until Freddie had a strange thought.

He completely stopped and said, "What if I hit the baby with my thing? I don't want it to be the first thing it sees..."

"You're not even close." Sam said, agitated.

"But there's no protection against it. What if we get too into it and I break your water? The baby would be early and I'd feel forever guilty. Can you just get on top? I'd feel better." Freddie said, quickly.

"You're really not even close, I'm telling you. But fine." Sam agreed. They switched positions and tried this way. This time, Sam protested.

"I feel gross from this angle, my boobs are all floppy and I can feel you looking up at them, and it's distracting." she complained.

"I think you're beautiful. You're responding beautifully to the pregnancy." Freddie said.

"You just want to continue having sex." she said.

"Well we can't stop now...we could try doggie style." Freddie suggested.

"I am not gonna let you do me like a dog." Sam said.

"It's the style, we don't have to go outside or anything." Freddie said.

"No, Fredducini. But I have one more idea." Sam said.

Once again they changed positions, until they were back to back, spooning. This was the best one, they found after a few moments. Freddie put his hand on her belly and she put her hand on top of his.

"See? This is much better." Sam said.

"Oh, it is." Freddie said. "Just tell me when you're close."

"Oh yeah, that's good, Nub." Sam moaned.

"Mm, I love you, Sam." Freddie said.

"Love you too, now shut up and keep going." Sam said.

They both were close and almost finished, until...

"Oh my God." Freddie said, and stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It kicked! It kicked my hand." Freddie said, beginning to panic. "It must not like it. Oh Sam, we never should of done this."

"It always kicks, come on, keep going." Sam said.

"No, I can't do that to the baby. Sam, I'm sorry, I have to stop." Freddie said.

"This is chiz! It doesn't care. Really, Freddie." Sam said, but he had made his mind up. He had already stopped and turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling, a look of panic on his face.

"Fine. I've completely lost it anyway." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam." he apologized. He was now sitting up in bed next to her.

"Don't worry, I won't make you do this again." Sam said.

"Chiz." he muttered.

"Go find a bottle of lotion and pre-pregnancy picture of me and go to town." Sam said.

"I already told you I think you're beautiful, I don't need a pre-pregnancy picture." Freddie said.

"You still just want sex." Sam said.

"I mean it, Sam. The pregnancy has made you look even more beautiful. I love you." Freddie said.

"I love you too, Freddie. So...should we try to finish?" Sam asked.

"I thought you said you lost it." Freddie said cheekily.

"Aw, I just said that. C'mon, lets try that last one again."

They got into spooning position again and Freddie gently put his hand on her tummy again. The baby kicked when they got into it again, more gently, and they let it go this time. They both finished, and felt much better.

After, as they lay side by side in the bed, Freddie was propped on his elbow facing Sam. He had his hand on her tummy again.

"Hope we didn't disturb you." he said in baby talk.

"Carly said sex during pregnancy is good for the baby; it can rock them to sleep." Sam said.

"She said that? Well, don't tell her we actually did it." Freddie said.

"I won't." Sam promised. "Now, lets go to sleep."

"Agreed." Freddie said with a sigh. The two of them fell asleep, peacefully.

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I just had to. Hope you guys got a laugh out of it. :)


	31. Baby Clothes and Bacon

**iBaby Spencer ch 31**

"Sam, come on, we're going baby clothes shopping." Mrs Benson called.

"Nyeh." Sam responded from the bedroom.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Freddie said.

"Nyeh." she replied again.

This month she was tired alot. The baby was a mover, and she kicked alot during the night. Freddie had started making Sam eat better for the baby, and this she protested profusely. She had the occasional Fatcake from her special stash, though.

"We can go get lunch after. I know you've been wanting to try the bacon sundae thing from the Burger Joint." Freddie said.

This time there was no responding "nyeh", but silence. Mrs Benson and Freddie waited, and after a minute, Sam and Pickles (who had started sleeping in their bedroom since Spencer began kicking in his sleep) came out of the room.

"Let's go, then." Sam said, a sudden new energy after hearing _bacon sundae._

**(A/N: I don't know if it's everywhere, but the bacon sundae is real! They're at Burger King. This seemed absolutely perfect for the story.)**

"Bacon sundae? Is that healthy?" Mrs Benson asked as they walked out the door. Both Sam and Freddie shrugged.

Mrs Benson drove them to the store, the same store they'd gone the first night with baby Spencer, and she led them to the baby clothes. There was a wide selection.

"What about this?" Mrs Benson asked, holding a pink and green flowery onesie. Sam made a gagging noise.

"No daughter of mine will wear pink." she said firmly.

"She's got to have at least one pink thing." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna teach her pink is a girly color, and she's not gonna be girly." Sam said. She picked up a black onesie with "_I'm small, but I'm tough"_ printed across the front.

"I knew you'd pick something like that." Freddie said.

"Because we know she's gonna be tough. The kicks enough prove it." Sam said.

"She's started kicking?" Mrs Benson asked. "Freddie, you didn't tell me that."

"I thought as a nurse, you'd assume it." Freddie said.

"Plus, it's the sixth month. Don't they start in like, the 4th month?" Sam asked.

"Something like that. Nevertheless, you should tell the grandmother these things!" Mrs Benson said.

"Oh yeah, _grandmother, _you're not gonna want to be at the birth or anything, right?" Sam said, really emphasizing on the "grandmother". She hoped the answer would be no.

"Well, I should be there if Freddie were to pass out. To help him _and _help you with the rest of the delivery." Mrs Benson said.

"Freddie pass out? You'd be in serious trouble if you did." Sam threatened.

"I'm not gonna pass out." he said, sounding somewhat confident.

"I don't know, Freddie, some first-time fathers do pass out on the first birth. What would Sam do if you were to and no one was there to help her?" Mrs Benson asked.

"We were thinking of having Carly there." Freddie said. "And I'm not gonna pass out. I saw the childbirth video in heath class and felt fine."

"Until after class when you puked and couldn't eat your lunch." Sam said.

"I was coming down with the flu. It had nothing to do with the video." Freddie said.

"_Okaaaay_. Just know if you pass out, you're gonna get it when you wake up, wether I'm still in labor or not." Sam said.

The rest of the shopping trip went more or less uneventful, and they left with six onesies, four blankets, a dress, and some socks. Now it was time for the bacon sundaes and to pick up Spencer from school (which is why he wasn't here.)

The bacon sundaes were a huge success, even Mrs Benson had a bite and liked it. Sam ate hers and the rest of Freddie's, and when they got to Spencer's school he clamed Mrs Benson's car smelled like bacon and would for a long time.

Spencer ended up loving the baby clothes, and said he couldn't wait to see the baby in them. He was gonna be a great big brother, they already knew.

**A/N: **Bacon sundaes and baby clothes. Sounds like a pretty exciting outing. Again, I feel like I'm rushing this...but it's gotta get there sometime. As always, hope you guys liked it and enjoyed reading. :)


	32. Baby Shower

**iBaby Spencer ch 32**

(Sorry for the delay on this one; we had to go to a funeral and so I was in no mood to write. But now the chapters should be coming more consistently.)

Mrs Benson and Carly (though they disliked each other alot) came together and planned a baby shower. They kept it secret for a week, but the Saturday of, early morning Mrs Benson went to their apartment, and by the time Freddie and Sam woke up, things were set up and a cake was all made.

"You really didn't have to do this." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's my first -well technically- grandbaby, and so I had to." Mrs Benson said.

"Who else is coming?" Freddie asked.

"Just Carly. We couldn't contact very many people." Mrs Benson said. "Plus now it's more like a family ordeal than a big party."

Just then Spencer and Pickles came out of Spencer's room, and he got excited when he saw his grandma.

"Hi, Spencer! We're gonna have a party today." Mrs Benson said.

"Ooh, I love parties!" he said. "Is it because of the baby?"

"For the baby and your mom." Mrs Benson said.

"But the baby's not even here yet." Spencer said.

"That doesn't mean we can't celebrate." Freddie said.

"Mm...okay." Spencer agreed.

"Are you excited to meet your sister?" Sam asked.

"I am. But I don't want to play dolls with her." Spencer said.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine." Freddie said. "Just you, the baby, and Pickles. You'll be best friends!"

"But if you're not and you argue all the time, you'll have to go live with grandma." Sam said.

"But...but..." Spencer stuttered, worried.

"She's kidding." Mrs Benson said. "Though living with you would be fun."

Carly and Gibby came at noon. They were holding a box with teddy bears and balloons on the wrapping paper, the "baby gift". And there was a smaller box wrapped with the same paper for little Spencer, an un-baby shower gift.

He opened it right away, and got another shirt which claimed he was the proud big brother.

"Thanks!" he said, elated, when he saw it. He loved getting clothes.

"Glad you like it." Gibby said.

"I am a proud big brother." Spencer said.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Carly asked.

"We did...but won't say until she's born." Sam said.

"Aw, no fair." Carly pouted.

"We think you guys will like it though." Freddie said.

"Anyway, who wants cake?" Mrs Benson asked. She uncovered the cake pan and they found a cake which read, "_Welcome, Baby!" _The frosting was white and the writing was pink.

"Too pink." Sam said. "But I bet it tastes good."

"Anything edible tastes good to you." Freddie said.

"Don't start with me, Fredward." Sam said.

He quieted up, and Mrs Benson cut the cake. She gave Sam the first piece, Spencer the second, Freddie the third...on and on until everyone had tried a piece.

"Now your gift." Carly said. She brought the box over to the table and Sam and Freddie opened it together. It was a box that had a few things in it; a teddy bear that had a small heart on the right side; a jumper with a grinning smilie on it, a rattle, some diapers and a blanket.

"Press the heart-button on the teddy bear." Gibby said once they had the box opened and had looked over the contents.

Freddie picked up the bear and pushed the button. The bear said a recording of the two of them; _Welcome, baby! We love you already! _

"Aw, that's pretty cute." Sam said, getting soft again.

"It's going right in the baby's crib." Spencer said, and grabbed the bear from Freddie. He ran into their bedroom and came back a couple minutes later.

"It's ready for her." he said. "I put it by the Fatcake plushie."

"Fatcake-"

"Freddie got it for her for Christmas." Sam said before Mrs Benson finished her sentence. "Anyway, thanks for the stuff."

"There's one more thing-" Gibby began, but Carly stopped him.

"Look later. You don't wanna see it now."

"My turn." Mrs Benson said, picking up a box from the back of the couch and handing it to them. The wrapping on this one was purple.

They opened it and found another box with a few things; maybe they had gone shopping together? It was another bear with a heart button, two jumpers, another rattle, and a light purple swaddling blanket.

"Press the bear's button." Mrs Benson said. Sam pressed it this time. They were expecting another recorded message, but this one began making a heart-beat sound and water noises.

"It's supposed to mimic the mother's heartbeat to calm the baby down." Mrs Benson explained.

Spencer yawned, and lazily grabbed the bear. "Baby's crib."

He ran into their room again and came back. "It's right next to the other bear."

"I hope she comes soon; we all can't wait to see her." Carly said.

"Neither can we." Freddie agreed. "As long as Sam doesn't kill me during the delivery."

"Well, it is all your fault. The worse you'll probably get is a broken hand." she said.

"Joy." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Quiet, Benson, or- oh, she's kicking." Sam said. She put a hand on her belly.

Spencer put his hand on her belly and Sam showed him where she was. She kicked right where his hand was.

"I felt her! Hi, little sister." Spencer said.

"Aw, you're going to be a great big brother." Carly said.

"Yes I am." Spencer agreed.

Later after everyone had left and the place was cleaned up, Sam sat with Spencer in bed for story time. Freddie was looking over the baby stuff, when he got to the bottom of Carly & Gibby's present box. Tucked away under the blanket, there was a smaller box with a sticky note attached. Freddie knew immidiately what it was, and his ears reddened.

"_So you guys won't have any more kids for a while. Love, Gibby."_

"Oh, Gib." Freddie muttered, opening the box and confirming his thoughts. It was a box of condoms. He put it back in the box and covered it with the blanket again; no point in showing Sam. Yet, at-least.

**A/N: **Wrote this on the way home from Utah; an 8-hr car ride well spent. Well, it's getting close to being complete. I'm kind of sad. But still got a couple chapters. Thanks for reading!


	33. Preparing

**iBaby Spencer ch 33**

(Probably M; but father-son bonding time, sweet M...you'll see.)

Freddie had spent the weeks after the baby shower to completely prepare himself for the birth. He stayed up late reading the baby books and doing research. They had devised a birth plan during the day while Spencer played with Pickles. They would try a natural birth, unless the pain got too bad (like the books said) and go for the epidural. They felt fully prepared now.

One night after Sam and Spencer had gone to sleep, Freddie was sitting out on the couch with the tv on watching a birthing program. He felt this was the final preparation; if he could get through an episode of a birthing, he could _probably _get through the real thing.

Pickles was asleep on the couch next to him, taking up alot of the room, but still good company. Throughout the show, Freddie was muttering random phrases to Pickles, who merely lay there ignoring him.

"She'll probably kill me if the labor is this long." he muttered, when the doctor on the tv show had announced it had been 5 hours now.

The laboring mother was laying on her side on the bed, sucking on ice chips supplied by the father. Freddie had some paper and a pen next to him to write notes down for when the big day arrived. He scribbled "ice chips" down under "back massager" on his list.

The mother had not gotten the drugs, and she was almost ready to push. Freddie was biting the end of his pen when he heard a small voice next to him.

"Whatcha watching, dad?" little Spencer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Spencer, I didn't hear you come out of your room." Freddie said, putting his list down next to him.

"I can't sleep, dad. I keep dreaming the baby is coming but we don't make it to the hospital and the baby is a monster instead of a human." Spencer said sleepily.

"Aw, come here, buddy." Freddie said, patting his lap for Spencer to climb up. Spencer did and put his head against Freddie's chest. Freddie paused the show and hugged Spencer.

"We'll make it, and the baby isn't gonna be a monster. She's gonna be a baby. Our baby." Freddie said. The books said the mother would probably have weird dreams regarding the baby, but so far Sam hadn't reported any. Looks like it would be the little brother with the weird dreams.

"You're sure, dad?" he asked.

"I'm...positive." Freddie said, hesitating a little.

"Good." Spencer said, sounding assured. "Now, whatcha watching?"

He hesitated again. " A show about...babies."

"Can I watch, too?" Spencer asked. He knew where they came from, and he was the sibling...he might even be there when the baby was born, they weren't sure yet, though.

"O-kay. But I may have to cover your eyes at some parts." Freddie said. He grabbed his notes and the remote, and pressed play again.

The dad was massaging her back with his hand again, but the mother's contractions were becoming more and more frequent. Freddie and Spencer watched, amused.

"She's having the baby?" Spencer asked after a moment.

"Yeah. This is how women have babies." Freddie said.

They watched as the doctor checked her again, and found her to be complete, ready to push. The dad stood by the bed and the doctor got all set up, getting ready to deliver the baby.

"Maybe you shouldn't watch." Freddie said.

"Dad! I can do it." Spencer said. Freddie was arguing with himself about this, if he should watch or not. Just then, Pickles growled in his sleep and they stopped talking and laughed at the dog.

On the TV, the woman screamed; they got back to the show.

"Is she ok?" Spencer asked after a moment. The mother was pushing now, and the dad looked rather pale.

"She's just experiencing childbirth." Freddie said. He had gotten pale himself.

"That's gonna be how mom is gonna be when she has my sister." Spencer said smartly. He picked up fast. Freddie said nothing.

She pushed a while longer and the doctor announced it was crowning; the mother was in a great deal of pain now.

"The baby is hurting the mom! That's not nice." Spencer commented.

"It's-" Freddie began, but before he could finish, the program cut to the side behind the doctor and showed a far-away picture of the baby crowned. Freddie immidiately covered Spencer's eyes.

"Dad!" Spencer said, shocked.

"You...can't...look." Freddie said, as they showed the baby coming more. He was pale as cheese now.

After a moment it cut back to the over-the-shoulder view, and the mother screamed. Freddie uncovered Spencer's eyes, and his hands shook now.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing; just...just lay against my chest and try to go back to sleep." Freddie said, barely aware of what he was saying. Of course Spencer didn't do that; he continued watching with Freddie.

After another while the baby was almost there. Freddie covered Spencer's eyes when they cut to a view of the baby's head fully out, the doctor suctioning it's nose so it could breathe. He uncovered his eyes as the baby was born, crying right away.

"Baby!" Spencer said. The parents were already crying as they saw their newborn.

"Do dad's really cry?" Freddie muttered, grabbing at his notes. He scribbled down "crying?" under the ice chips.

"Aw, soon we'll have a baby like that!" Spencer said. He seemed surprisingly unshocked.

"You bet." Freddie said, distractedely. He collapsed back onto the couch when he had written this, and sighed. That had gone...well.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to bed now. Wake me if the baby is coming." Spencer said, sliding off Freddie's lap and rubbing his eyes again.

"Goodnight, kid." Freddie said, giving him a hug.

"Night." Spencer said, and walked back to his room.

Freddie stayed on the couch a little longer and gathered his notes. He stood and left Pickles on the couch, and went back to their room. He thought he'd hit no obstacles on the way back to bed, but his foot came down on a rubber duck and it quacked.

"Freddie?" Sam muttered from the bed.

"Ssh, go back to bed." he whispered. "It's ok."

"Where ya been, Benson?" she muttered.

"I was watching a show with Spencer, but he's asleep now and that's where I was going." Freddie explained.

"What show?" Sam asked, a little more awake now.

He hesitated; if he lied, he knew she'd make him tell the truth. Might as well be honest.

"Childbirth show." he admitted, getting to his side of the bed and sitting down.

"Childbirth? Are you getting worried?" Sam asked, sweetly.

"A little. Aren't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but it should go smoothly. Us Pucketts are strong." she said.

"Sam-"

"Relax, Fredducini, we'll be fine." Sam said. Either she was still half-asleep or having a sweet mood-swing. Either way, Freddie liked it.

"Alright. Love you." he said, getting into bed and laying down.

"Love you too." Sam said.

**A/N: **I don't know how to feel about this one. Would parents let their 5-yr-old watch a show like that? Either way, this was a pretty fun one to write. :)


	34. Baby Time?

**iBaby Spencer ch 34**

A few days after this episode, Carly came over to hang with her favorite love/hate couple. That day, Sam had been having the false contractions frequently, so had been in a mood. Freddie was thinking it might be more than the false contractions, but instead of risking getting hit, he kept his mouth shut. Until this morning.

"But it really might be the real contractions." he argued.

"Nub, I know my body, and these are not labor contractions." Sam snapped. She was laying on the bed with a washcloth over her forehead, with Spencer laying next to her, his thumb in his mouth. He did this now more frequent; they realized he did it when he was nervous.

"But you don't want to end up delivering here or anything." Carly said, standing by Freddie. Spencer moaned around his thumb; Freddie was the only one who knew it was because of his dreams.

"I'm telling you two, it's fine." Sam snapped. "Let's just go out to lunch."

Freddie left the room without another word, and Carly sat by Sam on the bed.

"We all think it's time. But you're really the judge of it." she said.

"Your niece won't be born here. I think we'll know when she's coming." Sam said. Spencer moaned again.

Freddie came back into the room carrying the baby book.

"5-7 minutes apart. And how far apart are you?" he said, seeming to try to hold his temper.

"I don't know. Don't yell at me, Freddie, or I'm gonna punch you." Sam said. She then made a face and bit her lip, looking in pain.

"What? What's wrong, Sam?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head, and muttered, "mm-mm."

Freddie watched with a look of concern on his face; then he looked at the clock on their night-stand.

Spencer had sat up and with his thumb still in his mouth, with the other hand he held the washcloth on Sam's forhead.

"Whoo." Sam panted after a moment.

"Do you really still want to go to eat now?" Freddie asked.

"Duh, Fredward." Sam said. Freddie made a noise in his throat.

"Maybe we could order pizza instead so we wouldn't have to go out?" Carly suggested.

"Pizza with lots of meat toppings." Sam said.

They ordered a meat-lover's pizza and were told it'd be half an hour for delivery. Throughout, Sam still had the contractions. Freddie secretly noted they were about 8 minutes apart, but bit his lip. He'd wait until they were 5-7 to say something unless her water broke or she started screaming about the pain.

The pizza seemed to take longer than 30 minutes, and Sam grew agitated. Spencer stayed next to her and held her hand; he was worried.

"Seriously, Sam, it's almost time, we think." Carly said, after another pain had hit her. Freddie silently was thankful she said something.

"They're still 8 minutes. We don't need to worry until 5-7 minutes." Sam said.

"Mom..." Spencer said, sounding really worried.

"It's okay, buddy, she's not coming yet." Sam said, assuringly.

"But I've been having bad dreams we don't make it to the hospital and instead of a baby, she's a monster!" Spencer said.

"We'll make it. And you saw the pictures, she's a human." Sam tried to assure Spencer.

"But what if she's only the shape of a human but when she's born she's a monster?" Spencer asked.

"Where did you get such a silly idea?" Carly asked.

"I don't know!" Spencer said, and buried his face in a pillow from the couch. Carly sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back. The doorbell rang, and Freddie went to get it; they hoped it was the pizza.

It was Mrs Benson actually, carrying a First-Aid kit.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"I know it's getting close to time for the baby, and-"

"She's in labor now." Freddie whispered before his mom could finish.

"We've got time." Sam said from the couch.

"How far apart are they?" Mrs Benson asked.

"8 minutes." Sam said.

"That's getting close." Mrs Benson said."So I brought you this first aid kit, and-"

Sam groaned from the couch, and bit her lip again. Carly stopped rubbing Spencer's back and grabbed Sam's hand; she immidiately squeezed it.

"That was roughly only 5 minutes." Freddie said. "Let's go _now._"

"I can drive you." Mrs Benson said.

"No, it's...not yet..." Sam panted.

"Sam, seriously." Carly said, worry in her voice as well.

"No, it's ending now." Sam said, and took a deep breath. "Plus, the pizza, and-"

"How can you worry about food at a time like this?" Freddie asked.

"It's only labor." Sam said. "Let's wait a while longer. It's only five and if we're gonna be there for hours, might as well wait here at home."

"She's got a point. It's better to be comfortable here." Mrs Benson said.

"Fine. But if your water breaks, we're out of here." Freddie said.

"Fine." Sam agreed. "Now where's that pizza?"

The pizza came at 5:10, after another series of contractions. Freddie tried real hard to keep quiet about going; he knew how stubborn Sam was. Mrs Benson was going to stay and have some pizza with them, then head off to work. Carly said she'd stay with them for the night, incase it were to happen really early in the morning.

Once the pizza was here and they'd all had some, things seemed to settle down. The contractions got less painful, but they were still there.

"Meat pizza is the best." Spencer said after his second slice.

"You are definately my son." Sam said proudly.

"I am!" Spencer said.

Freddie had gotten the book out again and was reading it as he ate. Carly had begun to read over his shoulder; the two of them were getting pretty worried.

"Stop worrying, you two. She'll tell you when it's time." Mrs Benson said. She was getting ready to leave.

"Listen to your mother, Fredward." Sam said, as Spencer sat next to her and felt her belly.

"She's not kicking." Spencer said. "She always does when I talk to her."

"If the baby doesn't move as much, it could be a sign of labor." Freddie said.

"One more thing out of that book, Fredward, and I'll-"

Sam didn't finish as another pain hit her just then. Spencer grabbed her hand and held it. They all watched, their faces showing worry, as this one hit her. This was it; they just looked too bad to not go now.

But Sam held out longer; after Mrs Benson left, after Freddie began giving Spencer a bath, after Carly read him bedtime stories. And after Spencer went to sleep and the three of them started watching the 9 o' clock news.

But she wouldn't get to wait out much longer.

**A/N: **And so when will they go! Keep reading to find out. :)


	35. It's Time

**iBaby Spencer ch 35**

Almost half the night had gone by when something finally changed. Sam had gotten up at three to use the bathroom, and that's when it happened.

"Freddie!" she called, sounding alarmed, from the bathroom. He woke right up, and practically ran into the bathroom.

Carly had awoken too, and sat waiting on the couch for the word. There was some low talking from them from the bathroom, then they came out, Freddie with his arms around her shoulders, helping her walk.

"Wake Spencer, will you?" Freddie said, rushed. "We're gonna get the bag and go down to the car."

"Sure." Carly said, and went to Spencer's room. He was fast asleep, with Pickles at the foot of his bed. Carly sat on the side of his bed and gently shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Come on buddy, the baby's coming now." she whispered.

"Not now..." Spencer muttered in his sleep.

"Come on Spencer." she said gently. She shook him a little more.

"The baby?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, she's coming now. We're gonna go to the hospital." Carly said.

Spencer sat up, and stretched. He grabbed his Monkey book from the bedside table and got out of bed in a hurry. Carly held his hand and they walked out; it was quiet and they assumed Sam & Freddie had gone to the car already.

The three-AM air was cool and lovely. The moon was bright. There was not much light, but in the small parking lot, the light from their car showed their position. Freddie was helping her get into the car.

Spencer and Carly got there right as the next contraction was coming. Freddie sat down in the seat next to Sam and grabbed her hand to help her through it. Spencer sat next to Freddie. Somehow the three of them fit comfortably in the back of the car.

"I'll drive." Carly said, taking the front seat. "Soon as this one is over, I'll drive us." It was just beginning to hit her that this was really happening.

"Step on it, Carls." Sam said when it ended. "I think it's coming really soon."

"If we didn't stay at home so long-" Freddie began, but in the now-dark car there was a slapping sound. You all know what happened.

"Mom, I'm scared." Spencer said, leaning over Freddie.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Sam said.

Carly drove them safely there, and by almost 4 AM, they were all checked in. While Carly and Spencer went to retrieve the bag from the car, the doctor checked Sam for the first time (after she nearly kicked him in the face as a contraction hit.)

"Alright, you're three centimeters dialated." the doctor said. "Seven to go."

"Seven? That's going to take forever." Sam said.

"First-time births usually take the longest." the doctor said. "But you've got dad here to help you through it."

Freddie was already looking pale.

"I'll be back later." the doctor said, and left the room. Freddie came over and sat on the bed next to Sam.

"I can't believe it's time." he said.

"I can't believe I'm only three centimeters." Sam said.

"You'll get through it." Freddie said. "We will together."

"I hate you, nub." Sam said.

"Hate you too. Now, where's Carly and Spencer with the bag?" Freddie asked.

"They better hurry up." Sam said. "I packed a Fatcake in there, and if it gets squished, you're gonna get it."

"You can't eat during labor. You can only have ice chips." Freddie said.

"Well, ice chips then. Chop-chop, Fredducini." Sam said. Freddie smiled at her and stood up.

"Anything for you, princess Puckett." he said, and turned to leave the room. Carly and Spencer came in with the bag just then, both looking shocked.

"Mom!" Spencer cried, running over to the bed and climbing up. He gave Sam a side-hug and put his thumb in his mouth.

"How far along are you?" Carly asked, setting the bag down on a chair.

"I'm three centimeters only. Freddie is supposed to be getting ice." Sam said.

"Ice, yes. Does anyone else want anything?" he asked.

"Nope." Carly and Spencer both said. Freddie nodded, and left the room.

"She's almost gonna be here, mom." Spencer said, putting a hand on her belly.

"That's right, she is." Sam agreed.

He leaned over and put his ear on her belly now.

"Hi, baby. I can't wait to see you." Spencer said, grinning ear to ear.

"We all can't wait." Carly added, standing by the bed.

The clock said it was now 4:15 am, and they wondered how long it would actully be.

**A/N: **It's amost time! May be a little M in the next couple chapters, since it is a child-birth part. I'll keep it as clean as possible. :)


	36. Ice

**iBaby Spencer ch 36**

Freddie returned with the ice a while later, and by the time he got back, Spencer was already feeling tired again. He and Carly had retreated to the chair by the window, to try to stay out of the way but still be there.

"You two can try to sleep again, if you want. We'll wake you if anything new happens." Freddie said, sitting by the bed with the cup of ice chips in his hand.

"I'm too excited, but Spencer, you can sleep on my lap if you want." Carly told him.

"I want to see the baby, though." Spencer said.

"It may still be a while, buddy." Sam said, taking an ice chip from Freddie's cup and putting it in her mouth.

"Oh-kay." Spencer sighed, and lay his head on Carly's chest. His thumb went right into his mouth.

10 minutes later, he was out. Carly gently stood and put Spencer in the chair, and then went to the bed to spend time with the two of them. The pains were getting worse, and Freddie's hand looked red already, and the birthing part hadn't even started.

"Do you want the drugs?" Freddie asked her.

"I don't want our baby to be born drugged up. But bring me that Fatcake, those always make me feel better." Sam said.

"If you eat during labor, you may feel nauseous and throw up." Freddie told her.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." she said.

"So you'd risk throwing up, but you don't want to risk taking drugs and getting feeling better?" Carly asked.

"No." she said defiantly. "The baby will be born knowing the taste of a Fatcake, but will not be born drugged."

"Sam, honestly. I'm putting my foot down." Freddie said.

"I'll put my foot to your butt if you don't listen to me, Benson." Sam said.

"Quiet, guys, you'll wake Spencer." Carly said. Both Sam and Freddie sighed.

"I wonder if Sara had this much trouble when she was in labor with him." Sam said.

"Spencer would of put his foot down, too." Carly said.

"Yeah, he probably would of." Freddie said. "So it's only ice for you, Sam."

"Fine, Freddork." Sam said, agitated.

"It's only for a couple hours, then you can have all the food and fatcakes you want." Carly said.

"I'll be looking forward to it, then." Sam said.

**A/N: **Oh, no! It's short! The next one will be longer, I promise. (Edit: we're leaving for vacation for a week tomorrow with minimal internet- while we're gone I'll try to upload at least one more chapter. Sorry guys. Getting exciting tho, eh?)


	37. More labor

**iBaby Spencer ch 37**

Another hour went by, and they were all getting sleepy. Carly suggested going for coffee to wake them up, and Freddie agreed. At 5:30 she left for the coffee place, giving the two some more time together before the baby came.

The doctor checked her soon after Carly left, and gave them some good news.

"5 cm now. You're getting there." he said.

"It's still gonna take forever." Sam said.

"Well, babies do that. But in the end, they're worth it." the doctor said.

"I'm hoping." Sam said. The doctor left and Freddie came by her bedside again. He yawned, and sat in the chair by the bed. On the chair, Spencer was still asleep.

"Fredducini, it _huuurt_s." Sam groaned, facing him.

"Are you sure you don't want drugs?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"_Nooooo._" she groaned.

"I could massage your back." he suggested.

"Yessss." she said, and took a breath and turned, facing away from him. He began massaging her back, and she started groaning.

"Is that good?" he asked, and covered a yawn with his hand again.

"Shh, just keep going." she said.

Half an hour later, Carly got back and Spencer was still asleep. Freddie was still massaging her back, since the pains were still bad.

"I got coffee. How's it going?" Carly asked.

"5 cm right after you left." Freddie said.

Carly groaned this time. She handed Freddie his coffee and went back to the chair by the window with her coffee.

"Carls, remind me to slap him once the kid is out." Sam said, when Freddie stopped massaging.

"You'll slap me anyway, even if she doesn't remind you." Freddie said, and sipped his coffee.

"Well it _is _your fault." Sam said.

"Lets not get into this now. Besides, it takes two to make three." Freddie said, smiling a little.

"Quiet nub, or we'll never tango again." Sam said. Freddie bit his lip at this. There was an awkward silence that followed, until a couple minutes later when the doctor came back to check again.

"Six and a half now. Soon you'll be at ten." he said.

"This is chiz." Sam said. "It's been almost three hours."

"Labor takes a long time, especially for the first baby." the doctor said.

"Fine, I want the drugs then." Sam said.

"Uhm...you're past the point of an epidural..." the doctor said, taking the gloves off and throwing them away.

"What!" Sam asked, suddenly outraged.

"I'll keep massaging your back..." Freddie suggested quietly.

"That's not gonna work for much longer." she snapped. "It's really starting to hurt."

And if on cue, a contraction hit just then, and she sucked her breath in sharply and grabbed Freddie's hand. She squeezed it hard, and Freddie bit his lip.

"Breathe, breathe." the doctor said, observing.

Sam took a couple breaths and sighed. This one was over.

"Good girl, you're getting there." the doctor said. He smiled at them, and left the room.

"She's procrastinating." Carly said. It was now 6:05 AM, and had been three hours and a couple minutes.

**A/N: **Sorry, short again. We've been driving all day and so writing isn't so easy after such a long day. The next couple will be longer, I promise.


	38. Almost

**iBaby Spencer ch 38**

Spencer awoke at 6:30, not fully rested, but rested enough for a little kid.

"Is she here yet?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Not yet." Carly said, next to him.

"Darn." he said. He stood and went to the bed and climbed up, so he could lay with Sam. She was on her back, being hand-fed ice chips by Freddie, who despite the coffee, still looked tired.

"How you holding up, Spence?" Freddie asked.

"Sleepy. I wanna see her." Spencer replied.

"We all do- ugh!" Sam groaned as another contraction hit just then. She grabbed Freddie's hand and squeezed it again.

"There you go, squeeze as much as you...need." Freddie said, grimacing a little.

"I...hate...you, Freddie." she panted, continuing to squeeze his hand.

"Mom, please don't hurt dad." Spencer said.

"It's ok, kid." Freddie said.

"It's either that or she punches him." Carly mumbled.

After a moment, she stopped squeezing as hard, and let go of his hand, which had turned quite red with this one. Both Sam and Freddie let out sighs.

"Well, every one is closer to the birth of her." Carly said, trying to bring their spirits up.

"I hope it's soon." Spencer said.

"Carls, you gotta take him out of here when it's happening. He probably shouldn't see it." Sam said.

"Mom! I'll miss you." Spencer said, suddenly tearful.

"He...watched that childbirth show with me that night." Freddie said.

"You let him see a tv childbirth show!" Sam asked.

"I covered his eyes when it was crowning." Freddie said.

"I didn't see anything anyway." Spencer said. "And my book doesn't show it."

"Come on Spencer, we could go see the new babies or the gift shop." Carly said.

"I want to see _our_ baby." Spencer said.

"But she's not here yet and you'd probably like to see her better when she's all out and cleaned up anyway." Freddie told him. "Or I could take you..."

"You're staying here." Sam interrupted. "I'm not gonna break Carly's hand, but yours..."

"But if you break my hand, I couldn't hold and take care of her." Freddie said.

"Broken hand or not, you're getting up and taking care of her in the early morning." Sam said.

"But-"

"Is that all you can say? Quit arguing, Benson." Sam said. She made a face and reached for his hand again. This next one hurt more, and Sam groaned.

"Come on Spencer, let's go." Carly whispered. Spencer didn't argue, and they left the room quietly.

"That was about 4 minutes." Freddie said. "It's getting really close."

Sam groaned again. "It just needs to happen."

Carly and Spencer came back at 7. Spencer was holding a bag of M&M's, and grinning. Carly was holding her coffee cup, with the last couple sips in it. In the little half hour or so they were gone, another little change happened. She'd gone from 6 to 8 cm, and the contractions were getting really close.

"Dad, why are you holding ice on your cheek?" Spencer asked, putting a couple of the candies into his mouth.

"Your mom punched me because the last contraction was really painful." Freddie answered, shifting the ice on his cheek so it completely covered the spot.

"Well, you have a little color in your face now." Sam said.

"Purple is not a natural face color." Freddie said.

"Better than no color at all." Sam responded.

"Anyway, it should be within a couple hours now." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry now if I yell and curse at you." Sam said.

"Well, you already punched me, so you probably can't do much worse." Freddie said.

Carly and Sam gave Freddie a look, and he realized what he had said.

"Well..." he said, running his hand through his hair.

**A/N: **It's almost time :3


	39. The Baby

**iBaby Spencer ch 39**

Another hour went by, and the doctor came in at 8. Freddie's hand was close to breaking point, so Carly took over for a while. Sam was much more gentle with her than she was with Freddie. Spencer was getting hyper from the candy; he sat in Freddie's lap and bounced on his knees. They were all excited when the doctor came in for another check.

"Well, it's time to push." the doctor said.

"Now? Like, right now?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. You'll be able to see your baby soon now." the doctor said. "Lets get set up."

He brought the stirrups out and got some tools. Freddie took his place by the bed again and Carly tried to take Spencer out. But he really didn't want to.

"I want to stay and see the baby!" he said, grabbing onto Freddie's leg.

"Come on, son, you really wouldn't want to see your mom in pain." the doctor said.

"I want to see my mom and the baby!" Spencer repeated, now tearful.

"Spencer, buddy, I love you lots, but you can't see this." Sam said, deciding it. She was breathing fast; the next one was coming and it was almost time.

"Just go, Spence, we'll let you know when she's here." Freddie said, and finally Spencer let go.

"Okay." he said, with a large frown.

"Love you, Spence." Sam said, then, "doc, I hope you're ready, I need to push."

They left the room just then, and the first push began.

Half an hour passed, and Carly and Spencer quietly returned. She was holding him, and he had his thumb in his mouth. It looked as though a push had just ended.

"This is chiz." Sam groaned, and lay back on the pillow. Freddie had her hand, and gave them a tired-looking glance from the door. Carly made the way to the chairs and she and Spencer sat.

"You're doing great." Freddie said, stroking Sam's hand with his thumb.

"Fredward," she groaned, "you _suck_."

"I know." he said calmly.

"Come on, push again." the doctor said, urgently. Sam pushed again and groaned.

"I hate you, Freddie!" she groaned, a suddenly a new burst of energy.

"That's right, get mad and use that energy to push." the doctor said.

"Ahhhhhh, I hate you, Fredward!" she screamed as she pushed.

"Good, good." the doctor said. "Another push."

"Mom-" Spencer began, taking his thumb out, but not finishing. He put it back in his mouth, and tears formed in his eyes. Carly hugged him tighter.

"Ahhhhh, Freddie sucks!" Sam screamed, as she pushed again.

"The baby is crowning!" the doctor said, "keep going!"

Carly leaned over to try to get a glimpse. She saw it, and tears sprung in her eyes, too.

"Okay, rest." the doctor said. She let the breath out and stopped pushing. Freddie wiped her forehead with the washcloth again.

"She's almost here." he whispered.

"Dad, do you want to see the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, no, I-" he started, but Sam cut him off.

"Freddie, just look." Sam said, weakly.

Freddie nervously looked and his cheeks went pale again. He covered his mouth and turned away.

"She's got hair." he said after a minute, looking back at Sam.

"Here she comes!" the doctor said. "Push again!"

Sam pushed again and screamed. "Ahhhh, it hurts so bad!"

Carly stood with Spencer and stood behind the doctor. "Oh my God, Sam, she's right there!"

Spencer turned away and put his head on Carly's shoulder; now he didn't want to see it.

"Come on, keep going! One more push!" the doctor said.

Sam screamed again and squeezed Freddie's hand; the room was quiet as they all waited.

Suddenly, a tiny cry filled the room.

**A/N: **Cliff-hanger. Sorry, guys, I had to. :b


	40. Surprise

**iBaby Spencer ch 40**

"It's a girl." the doctor said, to break the silence. Sam and Freddie were looking down at her, shocked. The doctor put the baby on Sam's chest, and she stopped crying.

"She's perfect." Freddie spoke first. "Happy birthday."

"So this is you. You're cute." Sam said.

Spencer and Carly came over and Carly helped Spencer onto the bed to see his new sister. The doctor wiped the baby off with the blanket a little, and Spencer gaped down at her.

"Hi, I'm your brother. I'm gonna teach you all the stuff you need to know. We got a wonderful family here." he said, now grinning down at the baby.

"You guys make cute kids." Carly said at her first look at the baby.

"Alright, dad, you need to cut the cord now." the doctor said, and gave the scissors to Freddie. He still looked a little pale.

"It won't hurt her or anything, will it?" he asked.

"She won't feel a thing." the doctor said, and pointed where to cut it.

"Okay, here goes." Freddie said, and cut her cord.

"Alright, she's all yours now. Let me clean her up and get her lookin' pretty, then you can have her forever." the doctor said.

Sam gave the baby a kiss on the forhead and let the doctor take her. Spencer climbed off the bed and he and Carly went to look at the baby, and Freddie sat in the chair again, grinning ear to ear. He looked elated at the fact he was a father.

"You did it. Great job." he said, and leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek. She smiled, but looked not quite herself.

"Freddie, something's not right." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face suddenly dropping.

"I don't know, it still hurts alot and just doesn't feel right." Sam said.

"You just had a baby and your body is trying to get re-adjusted." the doctor said, coming over and sitting on the stool again.

"No, it's like...I can't describe it." Sam said.

"Well, I can give you a check, and-"

Before he finished, Sam reached out and grabbed Freddie's hand suddenly. She let out a little groan and squeezed his hand again.

"What is this, doctor?" Freddie asked, suddenly alarmed. Carly and Spencer turned around hearing the commotion.

"It's the after-contractions. The after-birth will come and she'll be feeling better after that." the doctor explained.

"Pretty painful for an afterbirth." Sam said weakly, squeezing Freddie's hand again.

"Normal." the doctor said, and put another pair of gloves on. "I'll do a final check to make sure it's okay."

"This doesn't feel normal." Sam said.

"I assure you, it-" The doctor stopped dead sentence and looked shocked.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Don't be alarmed, as hard as that's gonna be, but...you're having twins." he said.

There wasn't a sound in the room, not even the baby crying, as they all tried to process this.

**A/N: **We're home, guys! This idea came to me yesterday when we were sitting in the middle of the lake floating on pool noodles having a random conversation. I figured since I probably wont have the chance to write something like this again, go for it! Nothing like a random plot twist in the middle of a story, eh? Yeah...well hoped you're as shocked as I was! :P


	41. Big Brother

**iBaby Spencer ch 41**

"I'm having _what?_" Sam asked, unable to comprehend it.

"Twins. Two babies." the doctor said. "You're a twin, and it's very common for twins to have twins."

"But the other doctor said there was only one." Sam argued.

"Sometimes the other one hides behind the first so in the ultrasound, you can't see it." the doctor explained.

"There is no way we're having twins." Sam said, and turned to Freddie. He was absolutely pale now.

"Yes, you are. The other baby should be coming soon." the doctor said.

"How far apart are you and your twin?" Freddie asked, able to speak temporarily again.

"I barely talk to her or my mom, and it never came up in conversation." Sam said.

"Twins can be anywhere between three minutes to twenty-four hours apart." the doctor said.

"There is no way they're gonna be twenty-four hours apart." Sam snapped.

"It's usually quicker than that; the second labor should kick in here in a few minutes, if all goes well, and then you'll have your twins and can start planning their futures." the doctor said, rather cheerfully.

Meanwhile, the first twin was still being cleaned up by a nurse, and Carly and Spencer were watching. The baby wasn't crying anymore, but just taking in her new world best she could.

"You're a big brother now, Spencer." Carly said, smiling.

"Yeah. And I like it already." he said, and gently touched the baby's hand. She gripped his finger tightly.

"I think she likes you." Carly said.

"I like her, too." Spencer said, and grinned.

"You look like a great big brother already." the nurse said.

"Yes, he does." Carly agreed.

"Hear that, mom and dad? I look like a good big brother!" Spencer called.

"You're gonna be a big brother to two babies now." Freddie told him.

"_Two_ babies? Wow!" Spencer said, smiling.

"We'll need double names, double clothes, diapers, toys, food..." Freddie began making a list in his head.

"After this, we are never having sex again, Fredward." Sam said.

"Oh, like we'll want to after this." Freddie said.

"Now, now. Twins are a good thing; double the love." the doctor said.

"I've got to tell my mom about this." Freddie said.

"I'll stay with her and Spencer." Carly said.

"And you better come back when the other one is coming. I think I may break your hand this time." Sam said.

"Oh boy." Freddie said, and smiled. He left the room and went to the hallway to call.

Sam got to see the first baby again, with Spencer sitting comfortably next to her on the bed. Carly was watching from Freddie's spot, and the doctor was standing in the back of the room, getting things ready for the second one. It was still unbelievable to any of them.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Carly asked.

"Well, we were thinking Kylie Shay." Sam said.

"Aww." Carly said.

"We need a name for the other, too." Spencer said.

"That's right, something that would sound good with that name." Sam agreed.

"But you don't know if it's a boy or girl." Carly said. "So maybe wait and pick one after."

"Twins, Carls. I just can't believe it." Sam said, and looked down at the first baby. She was already asleep, all wrapped up and surrounded by love.

"Yeah, mom, we're having t-twins." Freddie said, stuttering the last word. He was in shock again.

"Twins? My Freddie-Bear is gonna father twins?" Ms Benson said, as shocked as Freddie had been.

"Yeah. We don't know when the other is gonna come." Freddie said.

"Well, keep me updated, Freddie. Oh, this is so strange." she said.

"I know, mom, and I will. Talk to you later." Freddie said.

"Goodbye, Freddie."

They hung up, and Freddie took a deep breath. He sat in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. Twins? How were they having twins?

He sat a good twenty minutes and realized he should be getting back. With another deep breath, he stood, and started heading back towards the room.

**A/N: **Whoo, twins. Wow. :o


	42. Waiting again

**iBaby Spencer ch 42**

Freddie got back, and it seems as though things were happening.

"Ah, there you are, dad. Well, the other baby should be here soon." the doctor said.

"How close?" Freddie asked.

"Well, the contractions are back, but they're irregular." the doctor said.

Freddie took his spot by the bed again, and grabbed her hand.

"Careful, one irregular painful contraction and your hand will be broken." Sam said, a small smile on her face.

"At least you can joke now." Freddie said.

"I was being half-serious." Sam said.

"Anyway, Freddie, check out your first-born." Carly said, bringing the baby to him.

"What if I drop her, though?" he asked.

"You won't. Here, take her." Carly said, handing the baby to him.

He took her in his arms and held her close; then he really got a look at her. Part Sam, and part himself. Their baby.

"She's wonderful." he whispered, and she stirred.

"You actually look good as a dad." Sam said, smiling a little.

He smiled. "I'm a dad again."

"And I'm a brother." Spencer said, smiling as well.

It had been nearly 45 since she'd been born.

"What do you think it is?" Freddie asked, sitting by Sam on the bed.

"Well, I'm hoping it's a human." she said.

Spencer made a little noise.

"It's gonna be a human, don't worry." Carly assured him.

"I think it's gonna be a boy." he said, and began to bring his thumb to his mouth, but stopped himself.

"What boy name would go good with Kylie then, if it was a boy?" Sam asked him.

Spencer thought for a moment. "Nub."

Freddie and Carly laughed, and Sam smiled.

"That's your dad's name." Sam said.

"No, his name is Freddie. Nub is his nickname. Can't we name the baby that?" Spencer asked.

"No." Sam and Freddie said together, kindly.

"I don't know, then." Spencer said, frowning a little.

"We'll think of something." Carly said. "I think we still have time."

Sam squeezed Freddie's hand just then, and groaned.

"Not that much time, though." she said, and sighed.

They all waited a little longer, hoping it'd be soon. The first baby slept, and all was quiet. For a while.

**A/N: **Sooo...a couple more baby names, maybe? (boy/girl) Thanks for reading!


	43. Baby 2

**iBaby Spencer ch 43**

(Sorry for delay guys, I've had a couple busy days. But now I'm gonna try to be as fully devoted to this story as I can!)

_10:15 in the morning_

Now it had been over an hour since the first one was born, but now things were getting somewhere. The contractions were coming close again and Freddie's hand was again shockingly red. Carly took Spencer for another walk a while ago, and they were still gone, leaving the two, the sleeping baby, and the doctor.

"So are you almost ready to see the second one?" the doctor asked.

"More than ready." Sam replied.

"Alright, lets get set up for the other now." the doctor said. "Just like before."

The tools for the first one were still out, and the doctor wiped them clean and set them back on the table. Sam was gripping Freddie's hand tightly, but he didn't seem to mind as much.

It didn't take too long, and then the second delivery started easily as the first had.

Carly and Spencer came back a few minutes after it started, and saw the delivery was underway. They sat again in the chairs by the window and waited for any word.

"Freddie, you suck even more." Sam groaned after the last push.

"I'll make it up to you." Freddie told her. "Somehow."

"And, push again." the doctor said. Sam took another breath and pushed again, squeezing his hand in the process yet again.

"The second twin birth is usually quicker, so we shouldn't be waiting as long." the doctor said.

"We're hoping so." Freddie said quietly.

"Is it almost time?" Spencer asked Carly.

"Almost." she said.

"Come on, baby." he said, and yawned. It had been a long night/morning for all of them.

"And, rest." the doctor said. "Good, the baby's crowning."

"It's crowning?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. See for yourself." the doctor said.

"Oh, that's okay, I-"

"Freddie, look again. I like seeing you get pale." Sam said.

He sighed and looked again; and like she said, instantly went pale.

"Such a miracle, isn't it?" the doctor said, grinning.

"Yeah." Freddie said grimly, "a miracle."

"Alright, another push now." the doctor said. With this next push the baby came a little more, and Freddie couldn't help but look this time.

"Almost, now!" Freddie whispered to Sam, smiling a little.

"I still think you suck." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." he said.

"Come on, it's almost there." the doctor said.

"Freddie, it_ hurrrrts _now!" Sam groaned at the next push.

"Just like before, get mad, and _puuuush!_" the doctor said.

"Ahhhhh, I hate you more, Freddie!" she yelled as she pushed.

"Good, good, it's almost out now!" the doctor said.

"Come on Sam, it's almost here." Freddie whispered.

Sam screamed and pushed again, and nearly brought his hand to breaking point. Carly leaned over and saw it, and smiled. Spencer turned away and stuck his thumb in his mouth again.

"Go, go, go, go! C'mon, lets have this kid!" the doctor said.

She pushed again, and it was silent in the room now.

Unlike the first time, though, there was no tiny cry right away.

**A/N: **Took longer than I thought it would to write this...but things came up. Next chapter coming soon, and thanks for reading! (:


	44. Twins

**iBaby Spencer ch 44**

"Why isn't it crying?" Sam asked, sounding weak.

"Well, _he's _fine, don't you worry." the doctor said, smiling and holding the baby up. The baby had his eyes closed and mouth open in shock, possibly not realizing what had happened. The doctor gave him to Sam, and she and Freddie were silent as they saw their second baby.

"We got a girl and a boy, Sam." Freddie said, when he could talk again.

The baby tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright, and he blinked, trying to adjust. It wasn't quite working, so he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Freddie, I love you." Sam said weakly. Freddie leaned in a kissed her.

"Careful you guys, that's probably what got you into this situation in the first place." the doctor said, smiling a little.

"Oh not now, doc." Sam said after the kiss. "Take this kid and get him clean."

The doctor smiled and picked the baby up and brought him to a nurse. Carly and Spencer went again to see the newborn. Then went back to the bed for the after birth stuff.

"There's not...another one, is there?" Freddie asked.

"I don't believe so, dad." the doctor said.

"Freddie, he looks like you!" Carly said.

"Another Freddie? Oh no." Sam said, faking sarcasm.

"Riley." Spencer said out of no where.

"What?" Carly asked.

"He should be named Riley. Kylie and Riley." he explained.

"I think the big brother just named the baby." the nurse said.

"Riley Benson." Sam said aloud. "It's got a nice ring."

"Good choice, Spence." Freddie said, and everyone agreed.

The twins had been born about two hours apart. After they'd both been born, weighed, assessed, and given back to Sam and Freddie, the doctor told them Kylie was born at 8:45 am, and Riley had been born at 10:48 am. The new parents couldn't be happier or prouder.

When the doctor left and the birth considered complete, the little family got some time to bond.

"We had twins, Freddie." Sam said, looking into the sleepy face of the boy. He really did look like Freddie more.

"It hasn't hit me yet." Freddie said, looking at the girl. She was awake, trying to make out Freddie's face. It was still too bright for her.

"Kylie plus one is Riley." Spencer said, and laughed. "I like being the big brother."

"You guys look so natural, like with Spencer. I knew you'd be good together." Carly said.

"I guess we do." Freddie said.

"So is your mom coming to visit?" Sam asked suddenly.

"She said just keep her updated, she didn't say when-"

He stopped mid-sentence as there was a knock at the door. They expected the nurse, so gave a "come in". It wasn't the nurse, but Freddie's mom, with a bunch of yellow and blue balloons.

"Hey." she whispered, "how are you guys doing?"

"Mom!" Freddie whispered back. "We had twins. They're both great."

"And Sam is feeling okay?" she whispered.

"Fine. A little sleepy." Sam replied, a little takenaback that Ms Benson would ask about her...

Mrs Benson came in quietly and set the balloons and her purse on an empty chair. She came over to the bed to see the babies. Tears instantly sprung up in her eyes.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"I've got Kylie, she's the older one." Freddie said.

"And I have Riley, the younger one." Sam said.

"Kylie and Riley. Lovely." Mrs Benson said. "And how does Spencer feel about them?"

"I'm a happy big brother!" he said, grinning.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you guys." Ms Benson said.

"I am too." Carly agreed.

"Well, maybe we should give them some rest; can I take you and Spencer to the apartment, Carly?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Uhm...sure. I'll stay at the apartment with Spencer for the night." Carly said.

"Sure. And will you feed Pickles, too?" Freddie asked.

"I will!" Spencer said. "And I'll get the house ready for the twins."

"Then it's settled!" Mrs Benson said, smiling.

"Thanks, mom, and you too, Carly." Freddie said. "We'll probably be home tomorrow."

"Take as long as you need." Mrs Benson said.

"Thanks alot. Love you guys." Sam said.

"Love you guys, too." Carly said. "See ya."

The three of them left and Sam and Freddie were left alone.

"I'm still in so much shock...but I'm so proud of you." Freddie said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Nub." she said.

"I love you, too. Do you need anything, or should we try to sleep?" Freddie asked.

"Well, there still should be a Fatcake in my bag..." Sam said.

"Of course." Freddie said, and set the baby in the bed and got up to get the treat. He returned and gave it to her, and settled back in.

After a while, they both slept, still in shock.

**A/N: **Gosh I've missed writing this. I just haven't had the inspiration to...but I will do my best. Hope you guys still read and like it. :)


	45. Update & ch 45

_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, guys! I started College (woot woot) and so have been super busy! But now it's time for a chapter, so here we go!_

**iBaby Spencer ch 45**

The day went pretty smooth after they had a little rest. The twins were quiet, between sleeping and bonding with their parents. A nurse brought flowers from an Anonymous giver, and put them in a vase by the bed. Sam made Freddie adjust them to her liking, and said it gave the room a nice touch of color.

By dinner time, they already knew which baby was gonna be the quiet one, and which was gonna keep them awake sometimes. Baby Kasey was the fussier one, while baby Riley just sat back and enjoyed himself. They couldn't even put her down for a minute without her starting to cry rather quickly.

Carly and Spencer called right before they went to sleep, wondering how they were doing.

"Hi, mom and dad. I hope my siblings are happy!" of course that was Spencer.

"They're doing fine. Both are actually sleeping right now." Freddie told him. "What did you do today?"

"Aunt Carly and I played alot and read some stories and now we're having leftover pizza for dinner." Spencer said.

"Sounds like a good day." Freddie said, smiling a little.

"Yeah. But I want you guys to come home." Spencer said.

"I bet we'll be home tomorrow." Freddie told him.

"Oh good. I miss you guys. Here's Carly." Spencer said, and before Freddie could answer, Carly was on the phone.

"Hi, _dad_, how's it going?" she asked.

"Going good, the babies are both asleep and we're resting." Freddie said, and yawned.

"Well, we have the house nice and clean for when you guys get home." Carly said.

"Can't wait to be home." he said.

"Neither can we. Oh and there was a phone call earlier. The number didn't show but in the message it sounded like Sara." Carly said.

"Sara?!" Freddie hissed, suddenly feeling wide awake. Sam, who had been ignoring the phone call until now, glanced at Freddie. The babies were sleeping in the cradle next to the bed.

"Yeah, but whoever it was was mumbling something about a baby. Just a few lines. I wouldn't worry, it was probably a wrong number." Carly told him.

"Better of been a wrong number." Freddie mumbled. "Last thing we need is her around after all of this."

"Anyway, can't wait to see the babies again. We'll visit tomorrow." Carly said.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good night, you guys." he said, calming down a little.

"Night."

He hung up and turned to Sam. "She said we got a call and it sounded like Sara, but was probably a wrong number."

"Hopefully." Sam responded, weakly.

"Let's not worry about it, though. We need some sleep." Freddie said.

"Agreed." Sam said. Freddie got into bed with her, and they lay together and listened to the deep breathing and occasional snuffle of one of the babies.

**A/N: **Sorry it was kind of short, the next couple will be longer...cuz there's only a couple chapters left. :( But it'll be a happy ending.


	46. Of Family Bonding

**iBaby Spencer ch 46**

_I'm sad to say there are only a couple more chapters to this. It's been a great run. Here's the next one._

The night had gone more or less calm. Riley woke up crying around 2 am needing a diaper change. Kylie woke up too, and so both babies were awake and crying. It was almost too much for Sam and Freddie.

Freddie attempted the diaper change as Sam tried to calm Kylie back down.

"Hurry it up, Fredward." Sam mumbled.

"I don't want to do anything wrong." Freddie mumbled back, and yawned. The baby was still fussing under his fingers.

"It's fine, just wrap him back up and he'll go back to sleep." Sam said. Kasey was back asleep, nursing on a bottle.

"Fine." Freddie said, and swaddled Riley. His cries turned to whimpers, and as soon as he had the bottle in his mouth, he was back asleep.

Freddie crawled back into bed with the baby and lay next to Sam. She put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I think we're doing good so far, nub." she muttered.

"I agree." he said.

"Love you." she mumbled.

"Love you back." he mumbled.

They fell asleep like this.

The morning went smoother. The babies woke up happy and Sam and Freddie woke up somewhat rested. They were looking forward to going home.

Around 1 the nurse came and told them they could go home now. They smiled tiredly, and Freddie started packing while Sam listened to the last minute tips about taking care of newborns from the nurse. Both babies slept again.

By 1:30 they were ready; the baby seats were in the car and the parents carefully carried their precious cargo out. They made a quick call home to let them know they were coming, and then, their new life with twins started.

Spencer greeted them at the door, with Pickles panting happily at his feet.

"Mom! Dad! You guys are home!" he said excitedely, and Pickled barked. They stepped aside and let them in, amd put the baby seats on the coffee table.

"Home sweet apartment." Freddie said, smiling.

"Oh, they've changed so much overnight!" Carly said, glancing at the sleeping twins. Their hair had gotten a tad bit darker and their cheeks were rosy.

"But they're still Kylie plus one is Riley." Spencer said, and laughed.

"I still can't believe we had twins." Sam said, sitting on the couch and getting a look at both of the babies.

"Well, maybe we should of expected it a little bit, since you are a twin." Freddie said.

"It's just weird." she said.

"Can I hold one of them?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but you gotta be really careful." Freddie said, sitting down and starting to unbuckle the buckle on Riley's baby seat.

"I will." Spencer said, jumping up and sitting between his parents.

Freddie held the sleeping baby and kissed his head before handing him to Spencer.

"Support his head." Freddie gently instructed, moving Spencer's hand to the baby's head.

"He's so little!" Spencer said, getting wide eyed at his tiny baby brother.

Freddie began unbuckling the other buckle for their firstborn, and gently took her out. He cradled her close, and she snuggled into him.

Spencer was doing fine with his baby brother, and they thought this was a great sign.

"Can I hold her?' Carly asked, glancing at Kylie.

"Course. She needs to know her aunt as soon as possible." Sam said, and Freddie handed Kylie off. Carly instantly supported her head, and smiled down at her niece.

"She's a perfect mix of you two." Carly whispered. Sam and Freddie smiled weakly.

"I love them both, mom and dad." Spencer said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his brother's forhead. He smiled in his sleep.

Things were looking great for the little family. But Freddie had one more thing to do in the next couple of weeks to make it even more perfect.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger? I hope you all are ready for the end!


	47. Patching Things Up

**iBaby Spencer ch 47**

Within the next week, a schedule was more or less put into place. The babies would get up early and sleep alot of the day. Spencer slept when the babies did, so he was rested. Sam and Freddie, though, were not. Taking care of the little ones was tough.

It was afternoon and Sam and Freddie had just gottent them back to sleep, and was laying down herself when the doorbell rang.

"Got it." Freddie called, and Sam relaxed.

A moment later she could hear both Spencer and Freddie gasp, and a familiar voice behind the door.

"Whatever it is, we don't care. We just had twins, and-"

"Twins?" came the sickeningly sweet voice of Sara. "Well, double the congrats."

"Get out of here." Freddie snapped.

"But I wanted to see my baby and his new _siblings_." Sara said, with emphasis on the last word.

Sam was trying hard not to yell out some choice words to Sara, in fear of waking the babies. She had to try to keep her temper. Freddie could probably handle it.

"Hi, little Spencer!" Sara said, completely ignoring Freddie's warning.

Spencer stood behind Freddie's legs and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's no way to treat your mother." she said, and turned to Freddie. "Now come on, let me see your new kids."

"Sam is asleep with them. There's no way you're gonna see them right now." Freddie said.

There was a pause then, and Sam held her breath, wondering what was happening. She then heard something she never expected.

Sara was crying.

"You don't know how hard it's been." she cried. "Giving up my baby, getting him taken away in court and not visiting him. Losing Spencer and being away for so long."

She let out a loud sob, but unlike the one at court, this one was real.

Freddie was shocked. "Uhm...it's alright. Let it all out."

"You and Sam are just so happy together. Spencer and I were, too, don't get me wrong, but I miss him so much. I miss waking up next to him and seeing his smile. I miss my Spencer."

Sara embraced Freddie, much to his surprise, and sobbed into his shoulder. Little Spencer looked as shocked, and before he realized what he was doing, he grasped onto his mother's legs and buried his face.

"We miss him too, of course." Freddie said. "He was our other best friend. We went through so much together."

Neither of them knew what to say now. Sara had tears in her eyes, and Freddie had gotten misty eyed, as well. They stood and embraced a few minutes more, and she finally let go, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry we've been through what we have. I hope it doesn't mean we're enemies forever." Sara said.

"I'm sorry too. And no, I don't think it means forever." Freddie said.

"I'd really like to try to be friends, so I can watch Spencer grow up more, and the babies as well. If you want to."

In the bedroom, Sam was also at a loss for words. She and Freddie had never stopped and seen it from her point of view. Now it all made sense.

She agreed in her mind to be friends, and secretly urged Freddie to say yes, too. Kylie grimaced in her sleep, and Sam smiled weakly.

"It's a good idea." she whispered to the baby, who had already settled back into sleep.

"I think we should." Freddie agreed after a moment, and Sara leaned forward to hug him once again. Spencer hugged her legs again, now smiling hugely.

Freddie left Sara and Spencer in the living room and tapped lightly on the bedroom door where Sam and the babies were.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"You probably heard. We're gonna try to be friends with Sara now." he whispered.

"I heard." she whispered back. "I agreed in my mind, and as soon as I did, Kylie grimaced. I told her it was a good idea, though."

Freddie smiled back. "It is a good idea, I'm sure of it."

"Me, too. For little Spencer." Sam said.

"For our Spencer." Freddie repeated, smiling.

**A/N: **Things are all working out for the best! Almost done..


	48. The Question

**iBaby Spencer ch 48**

Sam and Freddie slowly got comfortable with Sara hanging around, and they all soon became really good friends. She and Carly even got closer. It was all working out great.

One day, Freddie had gathered Carly, Sara, and Spencer together while Sam tried to nap with the twins to let them know of his plan. They all loved it, and decided Spencer would be best to help Freddie execute the plan.

After she had been in the room with the twins an hour (and they'd been asleep for about half of the time), Spencer tapped lightly on the door.

"Yeah." Sam said sleepily. Spencer cracked the door and came in, leaving the door opened a crack so the three others could watch.

"Hey, kiddo." Sam said, as Spencer climbed onto the bed and lay by her.

"Hi, mom." he said, but had mischief in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Spencer said innocently enough.

"Alright." Sam said, not fully satisfied.

"I love you, mom." Spencer said, smiling.

"I love you too." she said, smiling back at him.

He suddenly sat up and reached into his pocket, and turned his back. He giggled to himself.

"What you got there, buddy?" Sam asked, playing along.

"Just something dad asked me to give you." he said, turning slowly. In his open palm, there was a small box, and the thing inside caught the light of the nightlight in the room, and when she realized what it was, she gasped.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Freddie asked, coming in just then.

"Oh, Freddie, yes!" she said with no hesitation, then remembering the twins were asleep, whispered, "Of course!"

The two of them embraced and kissed, and Carly, Sara, and Spencer all "aww-ed".

**A/N: **Short, sweet, and to the point!


	49. The Wedding We Waited For

**iBaby Spencer ch 49**

The wedding was going to be short and sweet, like the both wanted. Carly and Gibby, Sara, and Mrs Benson were gonna be the only ones there, but they didn't mind. It would be smaller than Gibby and Carly's wedding, but were absolutely fine with that.

The twins were almost a month old the day of the wedding, and were sleeping better. They would probably sleep through it. It would be easier that way anyway.

The same priest who married Gibby and Carly also married Freddie and Sam, and this made it more special. Mrs Benson, Carly, Gibby, Sara, and Spencer sat in the front, naturally. They traded off with the babies, who were actually a little restless during the ceremony. But they didn't cry, which made it easier.

"Do you, Freddie Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." he said, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"And do you, Samantha Puckett, take Freddie Benson, to be your husband?"

"I do." she said, locked eyes with Freddie, and smiling too.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

They embraced and kissed, as the audience clapped and tears fell. The babies watched, not knowing what was happening, but enjoying the festivities despite the noise.

Outside the church, hugs were exchanged, tears fell, and rice was thrown. It was a very joyous occasion. And it was a lovely day outside, so the reception took place at the small park.

At the end of the day, when the breeze began to come and the stars started coming out, the party began to draw to a close. It had been a day beyond words, and to top it off, Sam and Freddie had matching spit-up marks on their shoulders.

All in all, an amazing day.

**A/N: **The proposal we've all been waiting for! Seddie! But now, there's only one chapter left...the one to tie it all up and so we can go on with our lives...


	50. All Is Well

**iBaby Spencer ch 50**

Carly came back to the apartment with them after the long day, to help get the babies to sleep and wrap things up. They got back at 7:30, and the twins were already asleep, and Spencer was close, too.

Carly took Spencer to bed to read him some stories, leaving Sam and Freddie for a moment of peace after the long day, just what a married couple needs. They went into the bedroom and closed the door, careful to do it quietly, as to not wake the twins.

Freddie and Sam collapsed on the bed, holding hands, and she rolled over and lay on top of him, and kissed him.

"I love you so much." she said, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you more than words." Freddie said. "And I wouldn't change a thing, not after all we've been through."

"Oh, Freddie." she sighed, and leaned in for another kiss.

In the other room, Spencer had just fallen asleep. Carly turned off the light and closed his door, quietly. She came out into the living room, which had all the lights on still. Pickles slept on the restricted spot on the couch, but Carly didn't shoo him off. She grabbed her key and decided on leaving, the happy couple sounded like the were asleep now. It was quiet in the little apartment.

She tapped on the door and opened it a crack, to tell them she was gonna leave. The happy couple were in the same position as before, but weren't kissing. Sam had fallen asleep on top of Freddie, her head buried under his chin. Both of them were aleep with small smiles on their faces, as if they were dreaming peaceful things, and nothing could go wrong.

In the bed besides their bed, the two newest members slept too, swaddled in their blankets with their little thumbs in their mouths. They looked like both of their parents equally. Kylie and Riley.

Carly shut the door after whispering _goodnight _to the small family.

All was well.

**A/N: **There it is. iBaby Spencer. Wow. Well I hope you all liked it! I wanna thank each and every follower to this story and thanks for the suggestions on the names and whatnot. :) SEDDIE! 3


End file.
